Break the World
by icejay
Summary: Set roughly 100 to 200 years after the disappearance of Monkey D Luffy and the rehiding of the One Piece Treasure. The world is trying to rebuild itself, it's the New World Government and Marines versus everyone else. It's The New World Government, Marines and Warlords verses, Emperors and Pirates. And one pirate crew is looking to break the world. (SYOC story. Rating may change)
1. Broken

Hey guys, here is the new story guys. I will keep the profile up to date with characters, position openings and it has the OC sheet as well.

So keep an eye on it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. PM characters if possible, if not possible, then reviewing them is fine.

* * *

Break The World

 **Chapter 1: Broken**

People were staying away from the young man covered in blood. They all knew where the blood came from. The why, people weren't sure, but the where and the who, they all knew.

Someone looked over to the marine building. The young man had come from there, and the screaming from the building had stopped not long ago. Then the young man came out of the building. He was walking through the town, talking to himself- well, muttering to himself- and no one wanted to stop him.

The people of the town were all avoiding the young man as he was walking to the docks.

They were hoping he was leaving and not going to kill anyone else. Between the screams and the blood, it was obvious what happened to the marines. This young man had killed them, whether because he could or because he was hired to. It couldn't be because these marines had wronged him, they were all from the island, but two of them, and the Marines were kind, helpful and friendly. It made no sense to people in the town why this young man was here, or why he did what he did.

After all, it started like any other day. The sun was rising, the town had an early start, and people were going about their day like any other day. Until a small ship came to the dock.

It was like a ghost ship or something because no-one saw anyone as the boat was docked.

Then a young man appeared asking where the marine base on the island was. The barker pointed it out to the young man as he brought some bread since the young man was hungry.

The barker was thanked and paid, then the young man walked off to the marines base. They all saw him knock on the door and the Marines welcomed him in. Asking how they could help him. The young man said some things as he went in.

Within thirty minutes, the townspeople heard screaming. It went on for hours, and the people were terrified. They had no idea what was going on or why. They couldn't work out who was screaming, the marines or the boy. They couldn't work out why the Marines would be hurting the boy if he was the one yelling and vice-versa. Why would the young man be injuring the Marines?

But now that the townspeople knew that the young man who had hurt the marines. They couldn't help but be scared of him and wonder why. Why did the young man kill marines? And just what was he doing now? Where is he going? Just what he is doing?

"Not here, not here," the young man muttered to himself. His white shirt stained with blood. He sounded crazy talking to himself. "Not here. Need to move on. Have to move on."

At least, the townspeople thought the marines were dead. Just look at the blood on the young man, how could anyone or anything survive that?

"I'll find… I have to find..." the young man continued as though he was persistent by a ghost or demon. His blue hair was everywhere and messy, and his unusual red didn't look crazy. Though were strange to look at, since not many people had red eyes like they were a natural. But the boy had to be crazy talking to himself like this. But just what or who was he looking for? Why did he think they or it were here?

The young man walked back on his small ship, sitting down with his back against the only mast. Putting his hands on his head. He didn't notice the blood as he was sitting down and thinking.

The lead to finding _them_ had been a bust. The young man knew it was going to be a long shot. He also knew that not all Marines, not all of those who worked for the World Government were evil or terrible people. Many of them were just people who had jobs, and they did it. Like the men here. In fact, he has probably met more good Marines than bad. He had been one for a few years himself as well. Though, he had been nothing more than a World Government Experiment before he was a Marine or the pirate he was going to be now. Though, he was probably already classified as a pirate due to him beating marines to near death or death for the past two weeks. Or has it been three weeks? How many weeks are in 19 and half days again?

Oh doesn't matter. Moving on.

The Marines here weren't bad ones, he let the Marines live, they were all injured and unconscious, but at least they were alive. Not many others could say the same. But he didn't have a choice. He needed to find _them_. _They_ were important. _They_ didn't laugh, _they_ didn't see him as being a dreamer. _They_ didn't take away everything he held dear. _They_ didn't experiment on him. Didn't force him to do anything against his will. Didn't punish him for no good reason at all. _They_ never did anything wrong. Only stayed by his side through the whole mistake of-

The blue-haired young man shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about that and just fin- a smiling face appeared like the ghost always did when he thought about _them_. The memory was so clear, as always when he thought about it. The words _I love you_ mouth at him before a million of hands were separating them. His hand went out to the fading image before it disappeared altogether.

A voice echoed in his head " _Ignore them! You're not a Marine. You're a pirate! Just like that Straw-Hat Luffy guy from like hundred or two hundred years ago! I bet you could even be Pirate King one day too!_ "

"How am I meant to become the Pirate King when I couldn't protect you?" the blue-haired boy muttered to himself.

" _Stop being a cry-baby!_ " the voice same echoed in his head. " _Pirate don't sulk._ "

"Then what I am meant to do? I want to find you," the red-eyed young man sighed as got up from against the mast. He knew he looked crazy, he probably was mad. But it was the only thing he could think to do to keep what little sanity he had. He knew the voice was a figment of his imagination. But he couldn't help but talk with it. It was _their_ voice after all.

" _Get your pirate crew together obviously! The more of you there, the easier it should be to find me right?_ "

"Other than the obvious," he said with an eye-roll as he untied the small boat from the dock and set sail.

" _I know you'll find me, so there's nothing to worry about. You just focus on being a pirate, yeah? And keep your promise!_ "

"Which one?"

They had made many promises to each other.

" _The one about breaking the world!_ "

Right, he remembered that one. It had been just after the first time they had tried to separate them. They had promised each other, no matter what happened. That they were would find each other, even if they had to break the world doing so.

"Right, if even I had to break the world to find you. I will," the pirate swore to himself. "I promise."

" _Right! So come find me while you break the world, Captain._ "

The young man stared at the wheel of the ship where he could have sworn he could see _them_ for a moment. Blinking and rubbing his tired eyes, there was nothing there when he looked again. He was tired. He needed to sleep and eat. He smelled himself and looked at the blood on himself. And shower. He needed to shower too.

He took a deep breath in. "I'm going to become the King of the Pirates! Even I break the world doing it!" He shouted as he let the breath go. He felt better doing that. Smiling to himself as he was he looking around. He needs to find somewhere where he could anchor down for a while so he could shower and have a shower.

He was going to find _them_. He was going to get his pirate crew together. He was going to do whatever he had to get his dreams to come true, even if it means breaking the world doing it.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. A copy of the OC sheet is here and on my profile.

I look forward to seeing everyone's characters and I will get back to everyone as quickly as I can.

* * *

 **OC Sheet**

Character

Name:

Nickname:

Epithet:

Blue/Sea: (East Blue, North Blue, Grandline, New World, etc.)

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Birthday: (DD/MM)

Spiece: (human, mermaid, giant, mink, etc.)

Personality:

Favourite things: (people, food, etc.)

Least Favorite things: (people, food, etc.)

Hobbies/Interests:

Phobias and Fears: (a phobia is something hard to get over and is not really explainable on why they are afraid of it. A fear is something they can overcome much easier)

Habits:

Mannerisms:  
 _  
_Skills/Talents:(things outside their role)

Best Qualities:

Worst Qualities:

Morality/Ethics: (character's morals and ethics- please be descriptive with this one, guys)

Dream: (e.g., find all blue, make friends,etc.)

 **(can have more than one dream. Goals and motivation can be counted in dreams as well.)**

Description of character

General description:

Rough height and weight:

Clothes: (summer, winter, sleepwear, swimmers, etc.)

Handedness: (left, right or ambidextrous)

Identifying Marks: (tattoos, piercings, scars, etc.)

Affiliation

Affiliation: (Pirate, World Government, Marines, Cipher Pol, Shichibukai (Seven Warlords of the Sea), Revolutionary Army, Yonko (Emperor), Bounty Hunter, etc.):

Occupation/Job: (before being pirate, marine, etc.)

If Pirate

Crew:

Position:

Bounty: (belli)

Bounty disclaimer: (dead or alive, alive only, etc.)

Other Affiliations: (e.g., other pirate crews, Marines, Revolutionary Army, etc.)

Main Crew

Why would this character join the crew:

How would you like want them to join the crew and under what circumstance: (e.g., Robin like arc, has something important saved like Sanji or gets something important back like Brook, etc. If unsure, put down N/A and we can talk about it and can add it later)

If your character is a rival crew member

Opinion of Hoshi's crew: (Do they think they are their rivals, enemies, friends? Please elaborate. can come back to this.)

Possible Allies:

Possible Enemies:

If Marine

Rank:

Opinion of pirates:

Justice (Lazy, Dark, or their own personal brand):

If Revolutionary Amry

Rank/Role:

Opinion of pirates:

Opinions of Marines:

Opinion on World Government:

Opinion on the world:

History/Relationship

Reputation:

Family:

Friends:

Love interests: (can come back to)

Relationships:

Birthplace: (town, island, blue/sea)

Character Background:

Family Background:

Fighting Style/Devil Fruit

Devil Fruit User: (yes or no. Doesn't have to devil fruit right off the bat. Can find and eat devil fruit later)

If yes, Devil Fruit Name:

Devil Fruit Type: (Paramecia or Zoan or Logia)

Powers/Abilities: (yes or no, if yes- please put. Powers and/or abilities, includes the powers of the Devil Fruit. Powers/abilities can include inhuman strength, etc.)

Origin of Powers/devil fruit: (where they get their powers from or how/why/when they got their devil fruit)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Attack Names:

Power Restrictions: (yes or no, if yes, name them please.)

Haki: (yes or no. won't be in the story right away, will come in later)

If yes, which ones: (Mantra/Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki; Busoshoku/Armament Haki; Haoshoku/Conqueror's Haki or All Three)

How are they capable of using it: (remove ones that they don't use. e.g., training {by oneself, trained by someone, etc.}, unlocked through traumatic events, by accident, etc.)

Mantra/Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki -

Busoshoku/Armament Haki -

Haoshoku/Conquerors Haki -

Preferred Weapon/s: (e.g., swords, daggers, guns, etc.)

Other information

Other information: (Anything else you want to add or think should be there that I might have missed with the character information)


	2. A Brief Meeting

And we are back with another chapter.

thanks to AlcatrazDGold, ChaoticMercy, Fenrir's Phantom, flamesofthebluebird, JimmyGrape13, Reduced20, Sheaon13 and WhitewolfLune for favouriting.

Thanks to AlcatrazDGold, ChaoticMercy, Fenrir's Phantom, JimmyGrape13, LuciferXIII Trollkaiger Green, PainX65, Reduced20, Wallz, WhitewolfLune, JackHammarMan, flamesofthebluebird, Rowanesque and Sheaon13 for following.

Thanks to Fenrir's Phantom, WhitewolfLune and flamesofthebluebird for the review.

Thanks to AlcatrazDGold, ChaoticMercy, Fenrir's Phantom, JimmyGrape13, LuciferXIII Trollkaiger Green, Wallz, WhitewolfLune, JackHammarMan, flamesofthebluebird, Wilken K, Rowanesque and alucard deathsinger for the characters. Thanks to Reduced20, Ultimate Hunter X, Flaming Fate Zero and Rowanesque who all have characters spots reserved.

Spots are still open guys. Feel free to PM me or review. Make sure you look at my profile for what character spots are open, I will do my best to keep it up to date.

to flamesofthebluebird\- thanks flames. I know you will make a great character and that if I need a character I can ask you for one.

to WhitewolfLune\- thank you. and thanks for the character. I can't wait to keep writing chapters.

to Fenrir's Phantom\- thank you for the character, I sent you a PM reply. so we're all good and sorted with that.

Thanks to AlcatrazDGold for reading over the chapter.

* * *

Break the World

 **Chapter 2: A Brief Meeting**

Two Days Later

The blue-haired young man sighed as he scratched the back of his head as he was looking around the dock of the small port town. He had no idea where he was. Though, he does feel like he has been before...

The young man stared at his map. Just where was he? Did he go south or north? Maybe he shouldn't have broken the compass. Or maybe he should have brought a new one when he had been the town where the Marines were when he had gone there looking for-

"Shi?" an old man said as he was carrying a bucket of fish said looking confused.

"Jeo-san?" the blue-haired young man said looking even more confused. Did he manage to come back to Subari? How? Did he take a wrong turn somewhere? Make a square or something?

"What are you doing my boy? I thought you would be long gone young Hoshi," the greying haired old man said as he put the bucket of fish down.

"That information that bar guy gave me was wrong... but I didn't think I came back here of all place," Hoshi sighed as he scratched the back of his head again.

"Ah, you have no sense direction still then I see," the old man laughed lightly. "Reminds the stories that I heard of Mugiwara Luffy and his First Mate Roronoa Zoro."

"I have a fine sense of direction," Hoshi defended as the old man hugged him. "Why are you touching me? I don't like being touched."

"You remind me more and more of her every day," the man laughed again as the young man just sighed once again. "You're lost again."

"No comment," Hoshi told the old man. "And I am not like that woman, do not compare me to her."

"Alright, alright," Jeo said in surrender. "Go to Lakehouse and get something to eat then. I have things to do after I organise this fish. Have fun with your stay."

"It was boring and uneventful last time. I don't see why this time would be any different." Walking off in the direction of the only tavern and the best place to get food in the small port town.

That would be because the young man hasn't been here when things have happened and the island and town have been eventual. Things happen on and off around the island of Subrai. And since Hoshi has said that, Jeo was sure that something would happen this time.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island

A short-haired crimson redhead sighed as he was scratching his head. He has done many things in his life, he was a bounty hunter by trade after all. He was good at a number of different things. But fixing a boat that he had crashed without meaning too? That was clearly not going anywhere or going to be fixed any time soon?

Nope, he wasn't able to do that. For a number of different reasons. The biggest one reason for him not even going to try and fix the ship? The several big-ass holes that were easily the size of the young man's head. Too many to try and fix, plus, looking at the bottom of the ship. It looked like it was cracked too. So the small ship was screwed, like it or not.

It looked like he was going to have to find either a new ship or find a lift off the island.

Good thing he had money from his latest bounty takedown. He should be able to buy a ship or at least a lift off the island. Depending on the greediness of people. After all, some people are greedy and some are not. The world was filled with different kind of people after all. You never know the kind of person you are dealing with. Or what someone's true colours are until the right moment in life.

At least, that's the redhead has learnt during his time travelling.

Some people are good, some people are bad. Some are who they seem to be, while others are two-faced.

Which was something else he liked to think he was good at. The young man who was either in his late twenties or his early twenties. He liked to think of himself as a little bit of people-person and believes he is pretty good at reading people.

Now, he needs to collect his things from his ruined ship before he works out which direction that town was that he remembered seeing on the other side of the island as he was going past.

* * *

In town, a little while later

The redhead heard his stomach grumble as he was walking. He could smell so much delicious food nearby. It's been awhile since he had a nice homemade meal that tasted as good as it smelled.

People weren't really paying him any real attention. It seemed that it was a porting town, so the people were most likely used to new faces coming and going. So it wasn't much of a surprise that no-one was really interested in who he was. Where he came from. Or asking why he was here.

"You sound hungry mister," a kid around ten-years-old commented.

"You could say that," the redhead smiled to the kid. "Know anywhere good to eat at, kid? Or where I could maybe I ask around about getting a lift to the next island?"

"Most of the traders and workers and strangers go to the Lakehouse," the kid told him. "It's a big tavern with a restaurant and hotel rooms and everything! My big sister works there. I'll show you!" Grabbing the young man's hand and it seemed like he was he was dragging the man behind him. The kid wasn't, the young man was just letting the kid take him to where the food was. "My name is Elijah! What's yours Mister?"

"Rob," the redhead answered as he noticed a few people looking at him. They were probably looking at his clothes, which pretty much just consist of black All-Terrain Boots, wine red baggy cargo pants, thin leather gloves, a black casual dress shirt and his signature leather outback hat. Rob went nowhere without his hat, he felt naked without it.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Rob!" Elijah smiled.

Rob couldn't help but smile back. The kid was cute, for a kid. Not that Rob was into that or into guys. No, he much rather women. But that doesn't mean he doesn't know a cute kid when he sees one. He could tell that this kid has done this before. Going around and talking to random strangers and getting them to back to this place called 'Lakehouse'. Though, at the same time, the kid does just seem genuinely helpful.

"Nice to meet you to Elijah," Rob told the boy. "But please, just call me Rob. There's no mister in it. Is your sister hot?"

"I don't know. I'm ten and Emily is my sister," the boy shrugged as they were coming closer to a nice bricked and wooden building that said 'LAKEHOUSE' at the front of it. It looked like it was a very friendly and inviting place. "But I know lots people say that Em is 'hot'. Whatever that means."

Okay, going to this Lakehouse place might just be worth a visit. Hopefully, there are cute girls that he can flirt with and hit on. Rob liked cute girls.

"We're here!" the kid smiled as he showed Rob inside.

The sometimes works as a bounty hunter looked around. The Lakehouse was quite large. There was a reception for people wanted to use the hotel side. There was a kitchen where you could see people cooking food, a lobby where people waited around and there was a large dining area with a bar. The building as a whole looked sound and nice. Laughter and chatter was echoing throughout the building.

"Nice place," Rob commented as he saw some very pretty ladies walking around. Giving a playful smirk. Now that's what he is talking about. Pretty ladies.

A small flash of blue grabbed the redhead's attention as he looked over to a table where a young man about his age, or maybe a little older or younger for all he knew. It was hard sometimes to guess someone's age by their looks. Some people look younger than they are and others look older.

The red eyes of the blue-haired young man met the gold eyes of Rob's for a moment before the blue-haired guy went back to his book and eating his food Which was steak and chips. That looked nice, Rob might get that to eat. The crimson-headed guy was wondering why the book reader guy got his attention. Was it because dark blue colour hair like that was rare and not many people have it? Or because of some other reason?

Rob looked again to see the other was just slowly eating as he was reading a book. Why did this guy look kind of familiar? Does he have a bounty? Maybe a Marine on vacation that Rob has met before? Or maybe he was thinking this guy was someone else. That would have to be it. Rob was sure he would remember that blue hair if he had met or seen this kid before.

"Elijah, have you been bothering people again?" a pretty blonde said as she walked over.

"No!" the kid said innocently. "I was just helping Rob here! He's new in town."

"Well clearly Elijah," the girl sighed as she gave an apologetic smile. Rob was guessing this Emily, Elijah's hot older sister. "I'm sorry if my little brother bothered you."

"It's not a problem Miss," Rob smiled as he took her hand and gave it a kiss. Making the waitress blush. "I was lead here after all. If I could have your best medium rare steak with chips and beer, that would be wonderful. And if you could perhaps be able to point me in the direction of a man or woman who would be happy to give me a lift or who is selling their ship. That would be a nice thank you. Although, a date with you would be a nice thank you too."

The girl giggled a little. "You are such a flirt."

"I will not deny that," Rob smirked, he was guilty as charged.

"I'll go order your food for you," Emily told Rob as he sat at the bar near where she was working. "I don't know of anyone who is selling their ship currently, nor do I know of anyone who is getting ready to leave. You've come to town on the wrong day. Nearly all of the merchants have left already, and those who aren't leaving have just arrived, they normally spend a few days in town. The only people would be leaving at all are the fishermen or maybe Shi."

"Shi?" Rob said.

"Casanova Hoshi. Sitting over there in the corner with his nose in a book and eating the same thing you just ordered," Emily pointed out to the guy who got Rob's attention before. "Hoshi came here about two, almost three weeks with a hole in his ship and he was badly injured. Jeo-san, he's one of the fishermen. He knew Hoshi from when he was a just child or something. He looked after him and fixed his ship. Most of us call him Shi since Jeo-san does. From my understanding, Jeo-san knew Hoshi's mother really well."

"Do the fishermen go to the next islands at all?" Rob asked as the blonde waitress put in his order of food and a bartender gave him his beer.

"Sometimes, depending on where they are fishing," Emily answered.

"If I was going to get a lift anywhere, I would ask Jeo-san," the bartender commented as he was cleaning glasses. "He's the nicest fisherman in town. Doesn't overcharge, gives out really great deals and make things cheaper if needed too. Jeo-san is the best guy around."

"For an old man," Elijah commented from the seat next to Rob, which caused him to grin.

"Elijah, you know you're not allowed at the bar," Emily told her brother. "Go home. I'm working."

"Fine!" Elijah whined as he got off his seat. The ten-year-old muttering about a mean big sister.

Making Rob laugh. He was sure if he ever had a little brother, that's how they would interact too. Rob being the 'mean big brother', only because he wants to keep his little brother safe. Stop him from getting into trouble and getting in the way of Rob doing his work. And the best way to do that is to send the kid home. The twenty-year-old could see where Emily was coming from with her sending her brother home.

"So this Jeo-san guy is beloved by the whole town then?" Rob commented, getting the staff talking again.

"Yeah," the staff all agreed with a nod.

"Popular old man," Rob laughed. "Okay, if he's the best one to ask a lift from after I eat, can someone point me in his direction for me so I can speak with him?"

"I can do that," Emily nodded. "I'm dropping some bread off to his house from my dad. He's a barker and makes Jeo-san fresh bread every few days."

"That, or you can ask Shi-kun," the bartender said. "Shi is a bit... odd. So Jeo-san is the only one he really talks to or goes near. The guy doesn't really have any friends."

"Shi is a bit more than odd," an orange-haired waitress told them all. "He is really strange. I mean, I have seen him talking to himself. I mean, how crazy do you have to be to talk to yourself?"

"Or lonely," Emily commented. "I mean, no-one really goes near Shi. He's probably just lonely or something. How would you feel having people stare at you and not talk to you? I mean, who knows how long he was out at sea by himself."

That did sound lonely. But Rob made no comment as the staff were talking to each other, almost forgetting that he was there. Though, the name of Hoshi was ringing a bell for Rob. He just couldn't place how or where.

"I mean, he acts weird and crazy! Who would want to go near him anyway?" another waitress said. "Not me. No thank you."

They all heard a loud breaking sound and looked over to where Hoshi had finished his food and gotten up. The noise had been his drink glass breaking on the wooden floor. They could all see him looking directly at them, the staff all went dead quiet. They were too loud and he had heard everything they were saying about him.

"Ops," he irritatedly deadpanned at them. "My bad, assholes." Putting some money on the table he had been eating at and leaving the dining area of the tavern before leaving it all together. This was why he didn't come back and why he didn't want to stay, other than looking for his friend. The people here didn't understand and they talked about him, acting like he wasn't there when they were talking about him when he really was. "There's no way I can find a crew member here." Oh well, he'll just stay at the night at Jeo-san's and leave first thing when the sun rises. He'll have better luck at the next town to find his first crew member.

Though, Hoshi was wondering who the hell that crimson redhead guy was.

* * *

And that was the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I can't wait to keep writing you guys more stories.

3 reviews

8 favourites

13 follows

with over 210 views.

Not bad, not bad. Anyway, I hope you all keep favouring and following the story guys and I'll see you all next chapter if my job doesn't get in the way of writing it.


	3. The Attack Part 1

We are back with another chapter again.

Thanks to Dha3000, Sheaon13, Inhuman X, Gooday1 and onyxwhip for favouriting.

Thanks to AnimePsycho1, Dha3000, Lucifers Descendant, Gooday1, Rowanesque, Sheaon13 and onyxwhip for following.

Thanks to Wilken K, Flaming Fate Zero, AlcatrazDGold, LuciferXIII Trollkaiger Green, Gooday1, onyxwhip and ChaoticMercy for the reviews.

to Gooday1\- oh thank you. I hope you liek the story and here is another chapter!

to Wilken K\- Thanks. I think it was an excellent chapter too.

to Flaming Fate Zero\- constructive critiques are always welcomed. Repetition; got it. I will do my best to look at that. I'm happy to get the interaction between the characters started. We will see more characters soon. I wasn't sure if the chapter was too long or too short, so thank you for saying it was an excellent length. I can't say for sure how long the chapters will be every week/fortnight. I will just end them where I being appropriate. There are a couple moments where words or two seem to be missing? I will read back over both chapters and see if I can fix those later, and yeah, I know. Mistakes like a word or two being missing happen, when you know what the chapter is meant to say and you reread it for mistakes, you miss them. Thanks for the wishes. I will do my best.

to AlcatrazDGold\- Thanks. I will still use you as my reader over/beta-reader since your happy to help me out. You're doing a great job with it, and I can't wait for your next chapter.

to LuciferXIII Trollkaiger Green\- thank you.

to onyxwhip\- thank you. And sorry about not having you have the character list with the thanks, you're on this one. I did pm and apologise you to about it as well, but I feel like you should a public apologise like this as well. So sorry again.

to ChaoticMercy\- thank you. I will do my best to keep up the good work. Don't worry, we will see more of Hoshi and Rob as we go. Hope everyone is looking forward to it.

Thanks to Dha3000, Lucifers Descendant, Rowanesque, Sheaon13 and onyxwhip for the characters. Spots are still open guys. Feel free to PM me or review. Make sure you look at my profile, I will do my best to keep it up to date.

Thanks to AlcatrazDGold for reading over the chapter.

* * *

Break the World

 **Chapter 3: The Attack Part 1**

Later

Rob was having fun hitting on Emily. The girl was so cute and funny, and her laughter was adorable. Rob already had a good idea where he was going to spend tonight, right with Emily in bed. It's not like she was easy, but at the same time. It's not like she was hard to get either. The redhead was just good at working people down. Oh, he was going to enjoy himself tonight with Emily and he was sure that she was going to enjoy it too.

But for now, he has to get his mind off showing Emily a very good time and focus on talking to this Jeo guy and seeing if he can get a lift to the next island from the old man.

Jeo lived at a small cottage near the edge of town towards the beach. It was a nice little house. Rob was very impressed with it. It had a small flower garden at the front with lots of different kind of flowers that it made the redhead think of an old nursery rhyme that he had heard back when he was a kid. The small beachside cottage looked like it would be a nice spot to raise a family actually. Not that Rob was thinking about starting one yet. He was thinking about having one day, but not today or any time soon.

The cottage was mostly red brick and beige in colour with a dark coloured roof. The flowers really brighten up the place and gave it a very homely feel to it. The beach in the background of it made it look like a small dream home. The crimson-haired young man was sure that the beach was a lovely sight from the house. And that the sun rising and the sun setting looked stunning as well.

Rob saw blue by the window as he and the pretty blonde lady walked by. It was clear by the blue that he could see that Hoshi was here. Either reading or sleeping by the window, Rob wasn't sure which.

It seemed that it was true what the staff from the Lake House tavern said then. Hoshi was closed-off and only seemed to hang around Jeo. Though, Rob was wondering if that by Hoshi's choice or not. Since the staff hadn't been saying nice things about the kid. So was Hoshi closed-off because he wanted to, or because people forced him to be?

"Hello Miss Emily," an older man with greying hair said as he was starting to water the garden. Rob hadn't noticed the old man until he had stood up to water. Judging by the dirt on the knees of his pants, the old man was weeding the garden. "What brings you and your friend by?"

"This is Rob," Emily said as she was talking to the man. "Rob, this is Jeo-san."

"Nice to meet you, young man," Jeo nodded as he offered out his hand for the redhead to shake.

"Likewise," Rob said as he took the man's hand and shook it. "I have heard many wonderful things about you Jeo-san."

"None of it's true, let me tell you," the old man said as a joke. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"My father gave me some bread for you," Emily said as she gave cheek kissed to the older man.

"Freshly baked bread is always nice," Jeo nodded as he accepted the loaf and gave Emily a small kiss on the cheek back. "How is young Elijah? Keeping out of trouble?"

"He can't stay out of it," Emily sighed with a small shook of her head. "I don't know how anyone can deal with it."

"Oh, he's just being a boy. Leave him be. He'll grow out of it one day," Jeo told her as he then looked to Rob. "Since I know you are not from the town, you must be new and a traveller. What do you do my boy? Sell things like a merchant? Sail around in a sail hunting bounties? Steal things like a thief? Starting out to be a pirate?"

"Traveller," Rob answered as he noticed the blue hair move from the corner of his eye. "I travel around doing whatever I want. I kind of shipwrecked myself here and I was wondering if you could give me a lift to the next island? Or know someone who could? Or know someone who I can purchase a ship from? I can pay. I have some money."

"I'm not going near any of the other islands nearby for another two days," Jeo said as he was thinking. "No-one is selling any boats at the moment and none of the other fishermen are going far from the island due to the pirates who turned up a few days."

"Pirates?" Rob frowned a little. What would pirates be doing near here? It's a small island in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh yes, they have been staying at one of the other islands which is why I'm not going to them at the moment," Jeo nodded. "I know that not all pirates are bad, but because I am unsure if these pirates are bad or good. I would rather not risk my own life or anyone else's by bringing them here."

"So you're not going near any of the islands at the moment?" Rob said a little deflated. That was going to be annoying. Don't get Rob wrong, there are a lot of beautiful women here so he could have a bit of fun. But it wasn't in him to stay in one place for too long. "Or anyone else?"

"The only person who will be leaving would be Shi," Jeo informed Rob. "Sorry."

"Would I be able to get a lift with him?" Rob asked. He wasn't desperate or anything, but he needed to find a way to move onto the next island. He has bigger dreams than this. He can't just stay here forever, maybe when he's older he might think about settling down or something. But right now, he was slowly making his way in the world and getting to the Grandline.

"Shi is..." the old man thinking about how to word it. "Unusual to those who don't know him. Shi isn't known for giving favours out of the kindness of his heart. If you want something, you have to give him something in return."

"What do you mean by unusual? I mean, some of the staff at Lakehouse said he's weird since he talks to himself. But there has to be more to it than just that, right?" Rob said looking between the blonde girl and the old man.

"For some people, just talking to yourself is weird enough," Emily said softly.

"Shi's story isn't for me to say," Jeo informed the redhead. "And whether or not he gives you a lift is up to him. Give me a moment, Hoshi! Come to the door! I know you're not sleeping!"

"What?" the blue-haired guy said as he stood there in an oversized shirt white and black pants. He was wearing different clothes compared to the ones at the Lakehouse. Rob noticed it easily. The clothes before were a red shirt and brown jeans, now it was an oversized long sleeve white shirt, red pants, black combat boots, and a jacket was tied around his waist. The redhead noticed the blue hair instead of it being messy and everywhere, it was wet and fairly neat. Rob also noticed that Hoshi was paler than he thought. Especially when you compared their skin. Rob was a dark tanned olive colour while Hoshi was a pale tan colour.

"This young man needs a lift off the island," Jeo smiled to the young man.

"So? How is that my problem?" Hoshi vocalised rather annoyed. He recognised the crimson redhead guy as the one who the staff at Lakehouse had been talking to about him. "I don't know him. I don't owe him anything. Why should I help him?"

"And what would _they_ say if they heard that?" Jeo told Hoshi who seemed even more annoyed.

"Don't speak of things you don't know or understand!" Hoshi glared.

"I'm sorry, who is 'they'?" Rob asked not sure what Jeo and Hoshi were talking, or rather, he wasn't sure who they were talking about.

"I leave noon tomorrow, whether you join me or not is up to you. I don't care," Hoshi told the redhead as he walked back into the cottage and slammed the door behind him.

"What just happened?" Rob questioned as he was even more confused.

"You got a lift off the island while my godson and I had a disagreement," Jeo laughed.

"Godson?" Emily asked in shock.

"Yes," Jeo nodded as he went on to explain. "I was good friends with the woman who raised Hoshi until he was six and was taken away. Until that day he washed up on his ship, I haven't seen him in over ten years. They had been like family to me."

"What were you having a disagreement about?" Rob asked in interested.

"Hoshi is looking for someone. Not the woman who raised him, she died the day he was taken," Jeo explained in sadness. "Her name had been Emilia."

"Who is he looking for?"

"The same person whom he believes he speaks to when people see him talking to himself. I know whom, but it is not my place to say. That is Hoshi's. You will have to ask him. Now, young man, I suggest you buy whatever you need and rest up. It's not every day that Shi says that someone can go with him and he not demand something in return." Going back to watering the flowers.

"Alright, thank you Jeo-san," Rob nodded. "I guess I will see you tomorrow when I come over to leave with Hoshi."

"Good-bye Jeo-san," Emily bowed a little to Jeo. Then straightening up as she smiled at Rob. "You can stay at my house. I'm sure my parents won't mind you staying with us."

"That, or we could get a hotel room at Lakehouse and you could spend the night there with me. No need to worry about your parents or your brother then." Kissing her hand again, before he then gave her a light spin around and dipping her down as though they had dancing.

"You are such a flirt," Emily laughed, seeming to enjoy the attention. She knew what she what she was getting into with a flirt like Rob, but she didn't mind. It wasn't like he was using her or anything. They were just going to have some fun together and have a night to enjoy and remember. "Let's go and we can talk about it." Grabbing his hand lightly and walking off. Rob whispering to her and the blonde giggling. They were almost like a couple, but being a couple wasn't something that neither really wanted. But a fun partner for the night was.

Jeo just shook his head and chuckled lightly to himself, "Kids these days."

Hoshi watched as Emily and the redhead guy left. Did he get the guy's name?

" _I think Jeo-san said his name was Rob,_ " a voice told Hoshi.

"What kind of name is that?" Hoshi muttered to himself as he looked at the sky. "That's a bad sign."

" _Think it would have something to do with those pirates Jeo-san mentioned?_ "

"Who knows. It's not like I care. I'll be gone tomorrow."

" _What if the pirates attack?_ "

"Why should I care? It's not like this town has been nice to me."

" _But your mum raised you her-_ "

"She wasn't my mother! She was a woman who raised me to be able of those blast experiment for the Marines and World Government!"

" _I know she wasn't your mum by blood Shi-Shi, but she still raised you_."

"To be what? A Human Weapon? It's not like she ever cared about me!"

" _Then why use her last name of Casanova?_ "

"I don't know who my parents are."

" _Would you use their name instead of Emilia's?_ "

"..." Hoshi didn't answer that as he knew already knew the answer. He wouldn't give up Emilia's surname. Sure, she raised him so that the Marines would use him, but when they tried to take him. She did try to stop them. It was why she died after all. Hoshi was more angry at the fact that he didn't understand anything about why he was created, how he was created, why he was created and he had no idea who his parents even are. Emilia wasn't here to answer any questions. Jeo knew nothing, so the old man couldn't tell Hoshi anything. And the Marines were no help in finding out that information.

" _See._ "

"Shut up. If the town is attacked they're on their own. I owe them nothing and they owe me nothing." The voice disappearing after Hoshi said that and just lend against the window. It was so lonely without the voice, without the owner of the voice. "I hate being by myself..."

* * *

The next day

Rob was grinning a little as he watched the blonde girl sleeping next to him. She was adorable. He looked over at the time and notice it was getting close to ten. Sure, he wasn't meeting Hoshi for another little bit. But something was feeling... off about things right now. He wasn't sure what it was, but something was feeling off about the day.

Rob dressed quickly as he left Emily asleep in his hotel room bed. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Don't ask what or how he just knew that something was going to happ-

 **BOOOOM!**

Rob put his hands and caught himself on the wall. Okay, that would explain the bad feeling. His sixth sense must have sensed that someone, most likely the pirates that Jeo-san had mentioned something about yesterday.

"Emily!" Rob shouted, looking over at her. It didn't seem that any of the cannons that he was sure that the pirates were firing at the town had hit them or the hotel. But they have started a fire somewhere close as he could hear people shouting and a fire alarm going off. "Emily, you need to get up and find your family."

"What?" Emily said rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"You need to find your family and hide," Rob told her. "The pirates that Jeo-san were talking about are attacking."

"Shit!" Emily said as she got out of bed and was grabbing her clothes. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me," Rob smiled as he grabbed his hat. A killer smirk appearing on his face as he put it on. "I can handle myself." He was going to make these pirates regret attacking this town while he was here.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hoshi

Hoshi clicked his fingers as he said something in a low whisper. The wind picked up and flung the cannon balls that were coming right at him. They flew right past the pirates that had fired them. The men were cowering in fear where they stood. It seems they have made a miscalculation. This blue-haired kid was a devil fruit user of some kind!

"Get out of my way," the kid ordered in a harsh tone. The men all nodded their heads and got out of the kid's way. Of course, the damn pirates attacked while he was still here. "You." Pointing at one of them.

The pirate pointed at himself and mouthed 'me?'

"Yes, you idiot. Find a tall guy crimson redhead with a black outback fedora hat thing and tell him to meet me at the docks," the kid told him.

"W-why?" the man cowered.

"Because thanks to you maroons. I have to leave early and I told him I would give him a lift," the kid answered as though it was obvious.

"Shi-kun! You have to stay here and help us!" the butcher shouted to the kid.

"Why should I stay here and help you? Help any of you. It's not like you people ever did anything for me," Hoshi glared right at the man. "No. Help yourself."

"So you don't care if we die?! If Jeo-san dies?!" the butcher shouted.

"Like I said before, Harry Butcher. I'm not going to help you, help yourself," the young man said putting his hands in his pockets and walking off towards his ship. He owed these people nothing. He doesn't have to help them if he doesn't want to. It was just a pirate attack, surely these maroon islanders can handle it without his help. It's not like these pirates are strong. "I said, find Rob and tell him to meet at my ship!" Glaring dangerously right at the pirate he had ordered before as he looked over his shoulder. "Or do you want me to kill you where you stand?"

The pirate gulped as he nodded his head and ran off to find this 'Rob' guy.

* * *

10 Reviews

13 Favourites

18 Follows

Over 410 views


	4. The Attack Part 2

And we are back with another chapter. Sorry, the chapter is out later than planned guys. I had work and was really busy. Then I was a little stuck on what do with the chapter. But here is the next chapter anyway.

thanks to Dreamy-Girl2016 for favouriting.

Thanks to WhitewolfLune, ChaoticMercy, Wilken K, onyxwhip and AlcatrazDGold for the review.

to WhitewolfLune \- yes, there is going to be a big fight. I like Hoshi too, he is an interesting and I'm sure people will have mix feelings with him as the story goes on.

to ChaoticMercy \- Is it a devil fruit? Is it something else entirely? Well, keep reading and you will find out. Yes, things will be explained soon enough. Especially as more information on Hoshi is learned. Yes, there is more information on Hoshi that we will learn as the story goes on, no spoils on that though. But I will say this, Hoshi's power is interesting.

to Wilken K \- thank you. I hope you can keep enjoying Hoshi's character as the story does on and he grows.

to onyxwhip \- thank you. Yes, the first big fight is getting ready to go down. I wonder who the fight will be between?

to AlcatrazDGold \- yes, I got the chapter fast. And yes, I got this chapter up thanks to your help. I'm glad that you enjoyed and had fun reading the chapter. I hope and like to think it made a few people laugh through it. Will it end at part 2? Well, you know the answer to that, but the others can all read and found it! It will be interesting to see how it ends. Hoshi has it clear he doesn't have any intention to help the people of the town, hasn't he? What will make him change his mind? Will something make him change his mind? Well, read to find out guys! No spoilers on that from me.

Thanks to Gooday1 and everyone else for the characters- I can't remember everyone and lose track, sorry guys. Spots are still open guys. Feel free to PM me or review. Make sure you look at my profile for what character spots are open, I will do my best to keep it up to date.

Thanks to AlcatrazDGold for reading over the chapter.

Anyway guys, read and enjoy. Please review and fav and follow if you haven't already. Guest reviews are more than welcomes.

* * *

Break the World

 **Chapter 4: The Attack Part 2**

Later

Rob broke another pirate's arm as the man tried to hurt some pretty ladies. No pretty women were going to get hurt while he was around. "Ladies," Rob said with a tip of his hat. Before looking over at the pirates very annoyed. "Excuse me pirates, but one shouldn't harm a pretty lady. Nor should they attack a defenceless town. Now, leave before I break something important."

A few of the pirates backed down. This redhead man had managed to take out a number of their stronger crew members. What were they going to do?

Rob was watching the pirates careful as the townspeople were running away behind him. He knew the best way to get the pirates to listen to him and to back off the town was to take down the strongest member of the crew. Nine out of ten times, it's the captain. If not the captain, it's normally the first mate. But there are a very few very rare times when the strongest member is neither the captain or the first mate.

The redhead was surprised though, he would have thought that Hoshi would be fighting or looking for him or something. Where was Hoshi? Were he and Jeo-san fighting somewhere else?

Rob hoped that not too many of the nice townspeople were hurt. Though, he was wondering why not many of the men were trying to fight back against these pirates. They were strong fishermen after all. Not to be confused with fishman. One had to be fairly strong to be a fisherman, or sail in general really. Waking up early, catching fish with huge nets all day, carrying containers and buckets of fish and being out in the sea for long periods of time. He was sure that the men here were strong. Be them fishermen, builders and other jobs that involve heavy lifting and moving. Hell, Rob was sure that would be strong women who did those roles as well.

So why was everyone running away?

Sure, the pirates weren't exactly weak. But Rob wouldn't exactly call them strong either. At least, not the men who he has beaten weren't all that strong.

Oh well, not much Rob can do about it. If people wanted to run away and let the pirates take their belongings, there wasn't much he could do about it. But at the same time, he wasn't going to let the innocent people of this island suffer. It was against his morals to just run and hide. So he was going to buy the townspeople the time they needed to get out of town if he couldn't beat the pirates himself.

It wasn't that Rob didn't think he was strong enough, he was sure he was. The problem was more the sheer number of pirates. There were most likely too many for him to handle himself. the ship of the pirates looked quite large and doing a quick scan and count, there were probably close to a couple hundred, maybe more with the pirates. That was a lot of people to fight by oneself.

A pirate was staring at him in semi-fear. And by semi-fear, Rob means the guy looked like he was going to piss himself and seemed to be working out whether or not he should go up to Rob or not. The pirate looked like he wanted to speak to Rob or something for some weird reason.

"Can I help you?" Rob asked the pirate, deciding to find out what he wanted.

"Yeah... um... are you Rob?" the pirate replied.

"That's one of my many names," the redhead answered. "Why?" Spinning around and kicking a pirate in the gut who tried to get past him. "Back-off from the people or I will break you in two, and I don't think you want that."

The pirate talking to Rob gulped as he was shaking, this guy was intimidating. Just as much as the blue-haired guy was.

"I.. um... well... you see..." the pirate said nervously. "The kid with the blue hair..."

"I know him, yeah," Rob said with a semi-serious looking face. "Why? Did you hurt him and the old man?"

"Um... no!" the pirate said shaking his head and hands. "I don't know anything about an old man! The blue-haired kid just asked me to tell you that he was leaving and he wanted you to go to the dock to meet him!"

Hoshi did what? Hoshi is going to do what?

"I'm sorry, what?" Rob said a little in shock. "Hoshi is calling for me, so he can leave the island? Isn't he going to help the people of this island?"

The pirate shook his head for a no. As far as he knew, the kid wasn't going to save the island or its people.

Oh, Hoshi is going to get it. Rob is going to ring his damn neck or knock some sense into the kid. Whichever one works to make that idiot see sense! How can the kid just leave the island to fend for itself? He should be helping!

"Where is the dock?" Rob asked the pirate, annoyance radiating off him like heat from the summer on a hot day.

The pirate nervously pointed off to his right, back the way he came.

"Thank you," Rob told the pirate as he started to walk that way before he stopped. "But if I found out anyone here has hurt the people of this port town, I will kill you all where you stand. One by one. Slowly and painful only using my hands and feet, am I understand?"

The pirates all nodded their heads and ran back to the docks past the redhead. They all decided that they would much rather deal with their captain being angry at them than pissing off this Rob guy.

Rob smirked as all of the pirates ran away from him. That's what he thought, they were all spineless sea dogs. Now, to go see Hoshi.

* * *

Hoshi was moving things around on his small ship. It wasn't really big enough for two people for a long period of time, but he could handle it until Rob left the ship at the next island. It was one of the things on Hoshi's to do list though. To get a bigger ship when he starts up his crew. He was trying to work out what he wanted in a First Mate, other than the person to be strong and loyal. Something similar to what Monkey D. Luffy had in the Straw-Hat Pirates that he had read about in history books. That would be good. To have a strong and loyal First Mate that Hoshi knew he could count on.

"Hoshi!" Rob shouted as he had his arms crossed as he was standing on the dock near the ship. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting ready to leave the island because I don't want to deal with pirates, you coming or what?" Hoshi answered honestly. The younger sighed as he could feel the redhead staring at him in an disappointed look. The looked reminded Hoshi of the look his mother sometimes gave him when he did something she didn't approve of. "They're not helpless people. They're strong fishermen and other tradesman. The town will be fine. Besides, the pirates aren't even that strong."

"Leaving? How can you leave?! Don't you care what happens to the island? To the town? To the people? To Jeo-san?! He's your godfather!" Rob said having a go at the blue-haired young man. It was taking everything that Rob had to ot beat the shit out of the brat.

"No, why should I care? They've done nothing for me," Hoshi told the redhead bluntly.

"What does that have to do with anything!? They're your family! Your friends! You need to help them out when they need it and they will help you out when you need it!"

"Help me out? Help me out!" Hoshi said moving from the ship to the dock and standing right in Rob's face. The height was a little noticeable between the two with them being this close together. Rob being taller at 6 foot 2, while Hoshi was 5 foot 9. "Where were they when I was taken from here against my will by the World Government and Marines and those bastards killed my mother?! They did nothing to help me, so why should I help them?!"

"So you're not helping them out of spite?" Rob said looking at the younger man in an almost disgusted look. "Or is this your form of revenge against them for your mother's death? What would she say about this? What would this person who you're apparently looking for say to you if they knew you were doing this? Leaving these poor defenceless people to fend for themselves?!"

"Not like I can ask either of them since they're not here and that's those people's fault!" Hoshi yelled in pure anger as he pointed at the burning town. "So why should I care if they get hurt?!"

"And what if they are killed?!" Rob yelled right back. Deciding that Hoshi needed to take a hard look in the mirror at him. The kid has no idea how heartless is he, does he? He was never going to make or get friends doing things like this. "Can you live with that on your conscience? Knowing that you couldn't save your mother, but you could have saved the people in this town? Here, today."

"That's not why I asked that pirate to get you. I'm leaving, are you coming with me or not?" Hoshi said to the redhead, wanting the matter to be dropped altogether.

"I'm not leaving the town and the people to deal with the pirates by themselves," Rob glared at the kid. "So you can go without me. I can't believe you want to leave innocent people to die over a petty thing."

"It's not petty!"

"It is and you know it!" Rob shouted as he walked away from the younger and the ship. Walking back to the town to help out the people of the town that he barely knew, but was still willing to help. The redhead wouldn't be able to live with himself, let alone sleep if he didn't help get rid of the pirates. "And here I thought you were a misunderstood kid, but really, you're nothing more than a coward and heartless wrench! You're scum! You're worse than these pirate scum."

Hoshi stood on his ship and watched the redhead walk away, most likely to his doom. As the blue-haired young man was sure that the older guy wouldn't be able to handle all of those pirates on his own. Well, who cares?

Hoshi shouldn't. The guy was being a prick over things he didn't know or understand.

It wasn't petty. It wasn't out of spite or revenge. Hoshi just didn't want to help people who did nothing to help Emilia. They could have stood to the men who took Hoshi. They could have stopped the people from killing Emilia. But they did nothing! They just let the World Government and Marines take him and kill his mother like it was something that happened every day! Like it was normal!

It wasn't normal! It wasn't fair!

 _"Sometimes, life is unfair," a female voice echoed in his head. "But when it is, it's what you make of what you get that counts. So fight back against the unfair, and make it fair again. Just because the world gives you lemons, doesn't mean you have to make lemonade. After all, when the rich run the world, it's the innocent who pays."_

Even if the town people were innocent, the world is just unfair and they need to take it. Though, Emilia wouldn't agree with that. She never believed that the innocent should have to the pay the price of the rich and powerful running the world. Of people thinking they could do whatever they wanted to just because they were stronger, bigger and better than everyone and anyone else.

Hoshi could already hear the others voices telling him to go do what is right. To stand up for the innocent, like it or not. It wasn't about it being fair or not, it was about morals. It was justice. It was about being the bigger person.

 _"I didn't raise you like this," the same female voice echoed._

 _"Shi, you need to help them," his ghostly-looking friend told him. "They need you."_

Hoshi looked back to the burning town. He could hear crying and screaming and the scent of burnt meat and wood was in the air like a bad smell. The fire seemed to be uncontrolled and just running wild, like an animal hunting its prey. But it wasn't just the buildings or the boats that that were burning now, no. The forest and beach seemed to be too.

Could he really just leave things like this? Let the memories from his young childhood burn along with everything and everyone?

Of course, he could. He wasn't his mother and he wasn't... This had nothing to do with him. If everything burnt, then it might as well burn to the ground.

"Don't touch my brother!" a young voice carried on the wind, getting the blue-haired young man's attention right away. Brother? "I won't let you hurt him!"

* * *

A young teen around thirteen-years-old was standing in front of another teen who was on the ground injured. They both looked scared as one was trying to protect the other.

Rob could see the boys, brothers by the looks. Probably twins by how alike they looked. They were corned off to the side. The younger one had tripped over and the older boy was trying to protect and was staying by his brother's side. Of course, the younger told the older to leave him behind, there was no point in them getting killed. But the other boy refused to leave his brother alone.

"Run Hunter!" the boy on the ground told the one in front of him as the pirates were making their way to them.

"I'm not leaving you, Haden!" Hunter told him as he stood there in front of the other with a stick in his hand.

Rob wasn't sure if he was going to get there to help the boys. He had his hands full between the pirates and the fire. There was no way the kid was going to last long against the pirates with a stick.

"Run kid!" Rob shouted at the boy who was there, the kid looking like he was going to pee himself. But still not moving, the kid wanting to protect his younger twin brother. He couldn't just leave him behind. Rob saw movement from the corner of his eye towards the young teen. "Move!"

The kid closed his eyes and waited for the axe to slice him. There was no way his stick was going to stop the axe and the man using it.

"Hunter!" the other boy screamed.

No! Rob wasn't going to make it! The kid or kids were going to be killed and he wasn't going to be anything about it! He needed to get past these pirates now! The two teens were just kids! They didn't deserve to die!

"RUN!"

The next thing Rob saw as he was trying to get past the pirates to get to the two kids, was blood.

* * *

15 review

14 favourites

18 follows

See you all with the attack part 3 in chapter 5. So see you all next chapter.


	5. The Attack Part 3

And we are back with another chapter.

thanks to SilverToMo for favouriting.

Thanks to karamirshad18 for following.

Thanks to WhitewolfLune, onyxwhip and AlcatrazDGold for the review.

to WhitewolfLune \- thank you. What will Hoshi do? Well, read this chapter and you can find out. Did Rob get Rob? Will Rob get hurt? Read to find out. I think we're all looking forward to what happens this chapter and next chapter.

to onyxwhip \- Read to find out if Rob was hurt or not. And thank you.

to AlcatrazDGold \- yes, it is building up to a big ending, isn't it? The chapters length will vary as we go on. But I do hope to try and try to roughly 3, 000 words in each chapter. I will do my best to pace myself.

Thanks to everyone for the characters. Spots are still open guys. Feel free to PM me or review. Make sure you look at my profile for what character spots are open, I will do my best to keep it up to date.

Thanks to AlcatrazDGold for reading over the chapter.

* * *

Break the World

 **Chapter 5: The Attack Part 3**

Present

Rob stood there surprised while the two boys stood there in shock. The blood that they saw, it wasn't from either of the twins'. Someone had gotten between the axe and the boy, Hunter. The two boys looked shocked to see the blue-haired teen. Rob wasn't sure if he was seeing things or not. Didn't Hoshi say he didn't want to stay? Didn't he say that he didn't want to help the town?

So why was Hoshi standing there right now with a bleeding hand?

Actually, better question. Why did Hoshi still have a hand? He stopped an axe by taking the hit! Impressive to say the least.

"Shi-san...?" Hunter, the twin with the stick said as his shaking legs finally gave out. He fell to the ground next to his brother like a sack of oranges.

The blue-haired boy said nothing as he was glaring at the pirate with the axe. Everyone couldn't say a single thing, there were no words to describe the angry look that was with the glare.

The pirate tried to move his axe forward, but he couldn't. It was like there something stopping him from cutting this Shi guy's hand more. So he tried to pull the weapon back to himself, so he could have a second shot at the kid. But once again, he couldn't move it. It was like it was stuck in the log of a tree. Though, in this case, it was somehow stuck in the palm and hand of this blue-haired teen.

Panic was starting to surge through the pirate. Why couldn't he move his axe and what was that cracking sound? And where was the rumbling coming from?

"Hunter!" Haden shouted as he grabbed his brother and held him close. The older twin had been worried he had worried that he was about to lose his little brother. "What were you thinking you, idiot?! It's my job to protect you, not the other way round!"

Rob let out of a breathe he hadn't realised he had been holding. Thank fuck that was close. It seems that Hoshi has had a change of heart about leaving the island and leaving the people behind.

"Shi-kun!" Jeo-san shouted worried as he was being dragged by some pirates.

"Old man," Rob said looking over to the beloved town man.

"Jeo-san!" the twins shouted as Hoshi said nothing. He looked over to where the greying haired man was before looking around him and then focusing on the man with the axe as the pirated tried to move it again. But the pirate still couldn't do anything with the weapon.

"So you're the old man that this town loves and who runs it," a man said as he was walking up to where the beaten up Jeo was. It was clear to Rob who he was. The man was making himself look big, was wearing 'gold' clothes and had 'noble' present about him. Rob, Hoshi and Jeo all easily knew that this man was in charge of the pirates. He was the captain. With five lackeys following behind- one female and four males. One was tall with green hair. One was short with black hair. One had pink hair and was quite fat and the last male was quite skinny with orange hair. "So if I take your head, the town is mine then."

"Touch the old man and you'll regret it!" Rob shouted at the captain with a smirk. "Isn't that right Hoshi?" Looking at the blue-haired young man.

"Who are you two?" the pirate captain asked as he was holding a sword in his left hand. Stopping near Jeo-san who didn't seem to be worried or scared, the old man looked almost relieved and expecting it. Pointing his sword at Hoshi. "Are you his kid?"

"Leave my godson alone you coward," Jeo told the pirate. "Shi has nothing to do with this town."

The pirate looked at the blue-haired young man who broke the axe cutting into his hand and pushing the wooden handle back. Making the pirate fall onto the ground, hard, as they all heard a loud crack. The pirate had broken his tailbone by how hard he landed on it. Hoshi still said nothing as he stayed in front of the brothers. Rob noticed that Hoshi's eyes seemed to be analysing everything going on around him.

"What's wrong kid? Too stupid to speak?" the pirate captain taunted the boy.

"Shi has nothing to say to you. Why waste his breath talking to you when he can have more intelligent conversations with himself?" Jeo taunted the pirate captain right back to get the man's attention off the boy. The only thing he had left of Emilia. He was going to keep Hoshi safe now that he was out of the hands of the World Government and the Marines.

"Quiet old man. I will kill you soon enough," the pirate captain told Jeo, threatening him with his sword.

"Captain!" the pirate that Hoshi and Rob both dealt with shouted to the man. Yep, that only confirmed what Hoshi, Rob and Jeo thought, this 'gold' clothed man is the leader of the crew. "The kid has a devil fruit!"

"Oh? And what is that?" the pirate said walking up to Hoshi.

Rob tried to get past some pirates, but several large ones were blocking his path. He was worried about Hoshi, sure, the kid seemed to be strong. But that didn't mean the kid was invincible. Rob was sure that the kid was going need help, especially with the captain and his most likely five best lackeys following him. There was no way that Hoshi could fight them all on his own.

"Oi, Hosh!" Rob shouted in slight worry.

"What it is to you if I have devil fruit or not?" Hoshi finally said as he blocked the pirates from going near the brothers behind him. "Take your brother and go find your mother." Looking over his shoulder at the twins. "Now." The two boys nodded their heads and went to move until a gunshot went off and stopped them from moving. The boys staying in place in fear of being shot.

"Now, now," one of the lackeys said as he was holding the gun. He was quite tall at 6 foot 7 with green hair and blue eyes. "I remember you kid. You were leaving, why stay? Do you know these two? What are they to you?"

"I don't know them. They mean nothing to me," Hoshi answered the green-haired man. "You're the first mate, correct?" Looking at the lackey with the gun as he used his hand to signal to the boys behind him to start moving slowly. "The girl would be the sniper." Looking to the sole female in the group before looking at the pink-haired man. "The fat one is the chef." Hoshi attention going to the skinny orange haired man. "You would be the navigator and the last one of the fabulous five;" townspeople were snickering as the pirate crew was trying to not. Rob was straight out laughing at the nickname that Hoshi had given the Captain's five best members. The black-haired man thought the kid was interesting, annoying, but interesting. "You're not a doctor and your hands look too smooth and too well taken care of to be a shipwright's. But you don't look like a history buff. So you would be either the musician or helmsman or swordsman since only you and captain seem to have nice looking swords."

"Helmsman and swordsman," the black-haired man informed Hoshi who just shrugged at it.

"It's not like I care."

"I feel like you're trying to start a fight twerp," the short fat pink-haired chef said, spitting in Hoshi's face. Hoshi wiped the spit off his face as he stood his ground against the pirates.

"I believe the child should answer the captain's question about what his devil fruit is," the female member of the group commented.

"I'm not a child," Hoshi glared at the woman. "I'm eighteen."

"Fine, baby then," the woman taunted Hoshi.

Hoshi looked irritated at the 'baby' comment. Pointing his hand at the woman as he muttered something to himself before wind knocked her off her feet and into a small crowd of the pirate crew.

"See! Devil fruit!" The pirate that Hoshi used to get Rob earlier, shouted to his crew as he was pointing at the blue-haired teen. Making sure if anyone didn't believe him about the devil fruit comment now should since Hoshi used his devil fruit powers.

"It does seem the boy has eaten a devil fruit," the captain nodded. He seemed quite interested in Hoshi knowing that he was devil fruit eater now. "You should join my crew, Shi is it? I'm always looking for interesting and strong people to join me. Devil fruits are quite useful as well."

"No thanks," Hoshi said as he stood up straight. None of the pirates had noticed that the boys he had been protecting were no longer there. They made they're way to their mother as Hoshi had the pirates distracted. The blue-haired young man would rather the pirates' attention be on him than the brothers. "As Monkey D. Luffy would say, 'A captain can't be a captain under another captain.'"

"Why are you making up quotes that a dead pirate would say?" the First Mate commented as the Captain seemed to be in shocked that he got turned down.

"Because Monkey D. Luffy is my hero and an inspiration to all pirates," Hoshi answered as though it was obvious. "I'm going to be a pirate captain, just like him. But so different at the same. I shall be my own man."

The townspeople seemed shocked by this information. Hoshi wanted to be a pirate?

Rob wasn't fully sure what to think of that. Don't get him wrong, it's not like all pirates are bad nor are all good really. It was more, well, how should Rob explain it? He just didn't expect or think that Hoshi would want to be pirate. Let alone the leader, well, the captain of a pirate crew. This information just made Hoshi more interesting to the redhead. Sure, the devil fruit thing was cool. But it wasn't like devil fruits were rare, sure, they were uncommon, but not rare. Not that Rob cared for or about devil fruits himself. He prefers to do things himself and let his skill and talent do the talking rather than a false power that could easily be taken away with the right tools. Some of those tools being seawater, sea-stone and more depending on the power of the devil fruit, the eater has eaten.

"Not only am I going to be the best pirate captain," Hoshi said with a bright light in his eyes. Not many people were sure what to make of the look, it wasn't one that they had seen the boy use. "But I'm going to be greater than Monkey D. Luffy himself! I'm going to be the Pirate King, find the One Piece and they will mark my name and my crew down in history as the Greatest Pirates who ever lived!" A beaming smile on his normally serious face appeared at the end of his mini-speech and the pirates all laughed.

Rob was going to have to admit it, he was mighty impressed with that small speech. Not many would admit or tell a whole bunch of strangers what their dream is. Especially not when it involved being the Pirate King, hell, wanting to be greater than Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw-Hats. It wasn't something that most people admitted. But something about it did seem very appealing to Rob. There had been a few good martial artists in the Straw-Hats. If Hoshi wanted a crew that was better than the Straw-Hats, he would need to find a lot of strong people.

"Kid, you'll never be Pirate King! You're scrawny and weak!" the navigator laughed. "And the One Piece doesn't exist! It's nothing more than a fantasy, a bedtime story told to children!"

"I understand why the Marines laughed at me. But from you weak sissy pirates is not something I can understand," Hoshi commented as he lost his smile and the light in his eyes. Instead, there was anger and annoyance and a slight bit of confusion. "What is the point of being a pirate if you aren't going to go after the One Piece and the title of Pirate King? Sure being a Yonko would be cool I guess, but Pirate King is better! There's only one Pirate King!"

Jeo felt like he should correct Hoshi with what he had just said, but didn't see the point. Hoshi wouldn't care.

"Because it's nothing more than folklore. It's not real," the captain informed the boy whom he was now seeing as nothing more than a simple daydreamer now. "What is it that you think pirates do boy? Act like the Straw-Hat Pirates? No. Pirates steal, kill, raid, murder, get drunk, rape and destroy anything we want as much as we want. Crews like the Straw-Hats are nothing more than fantasy."

"Stop sounding like the fucking Marines!" Hoshi particularly snarled.

Why did Hoshi seem to be taking this personally? It was clear that a lot of people were wondering it.

Rob knew why though. For Hoshi, these guys were insulting his dream. They were insulting what Hoshi seemed to believe in and people do that, well, shit hits the fan real quick. Rob knew if it was him in Hoshi's shoes right now, he would be feeling the same as the kid. Though, Rob was wondering what happened between Hoshi and the Marines to make the teen look like he was going to rip out people's throats.

"If you're not going to join my crew, you are useless to me then," the Pirate Captain told the blue-haired young man. "Kill him."

"Shi!" Jeo shouted as he struggled against the pirates holding onto him. "Leave him alone you coward!"

"Don't worry old man, it's your turn next," the pirate smirked.

Hoshi stood there as pirates surrounded him. Rob tried to past the three huge half-giant pirates in front of him, but he was having a hard time. They were huge, strong and were armed to the teeth. Damn it... He needed to get to Hoshi to at least even out the numbers!

"Hoshi! Don't just stand there, getting moving!" Rob shouted.

Hoshi just stood there, whispering to himself again. His eyes were fixed on the pirates as he was watching them carefully.

What the hell was he doing? Didn't the kid understand that his life was in danger right now?! Rob needed the kid to get out of there!

"Hos! Move your ass or I will swear I will move it for you!" Rob shouted even louder as all he could really see were the pirates getting ready to kill the kid.

"Rob-kun, leave him!" Jeo shouted to the redhead. "Shi-kun will be fine! These morons have no idea what they are messing with."

Rob looked over at the old man, didn't he mean who they were messing with? Why did Jeo-san say what they are messing with?

"Gale Storm," was all everyone heard Hoshi say before the pirates were all knocked away from him, inches from stabbing him with their swords. The blue-haired young man's hand went over to the fire. It all suddenly came towards him then went around, forming a snake. "Fire Snake." The hissing creature of fire went right for the pirates. It avoided anyone who wasn't involved with the pirate crew and the plants, buildings and things around it. It only went after the pirates as a water was forming a creature next to the pirate ship.

"What the hell..." Rob said in surprise. Just what the hell was Hoshi's devil fruit? Rob went to warn Hoshi about the bullet but realised he was too late as it was heading right at the kid. He could tell it was a sea-stone bullet from where he stood. The redhead let out the breathe he was holding as the blue-haired kid moved out of its path at the last moment.

A bullet cut Hoshi's cheek, not that the young man seemed to be too bothered by it. His focus went away from the water to the five lackeys and the captain. The water creature, which Rob thinks was a whale, fell back into the water. The fire snake just seemed to be protecting the people and town mostly. The giants were distracted by the chaos that Hoshi was making.

Rob took that moment to take out the half-giants. Hitting and kicking them in pressure points to knock them out cold. It only took a few moments. He normally didn't like to do it this way, but there were three them against him. So it was fine. Plus, he needed to get over to Hoshi to help him.

"Hey Hosh! What happened to not helping the island?" Rob shouted as he knocked the half-giants out and walked over to Hoshi casually.

"Don't call me Hos or Hosh," Hoshi told the redhead straight up. "I don't like those nicknames. I only let people call me Shi or Hoshi."

"Okay, okay. Don't knot your knickers," Rob told the blue-haired younger. The teen seemed to be avoid answering the question. Rob bet it was because Hoshi didn't plan to help. He had been planning to leave after all. Something about the boys; Hunter and Haden, had drawn Hoshi here for some reason and caused him to change his mind about leaving. Now that Hoshi was fighting against the pirates, it seemed that he decided that he had no choice but to help the island. At least, that was the redhead's guess anyway. "But you're answering my question later."

"Good luck with that one," Hoshi muttered as his eyes were fixed on the captain and his lackeys. "I got the captain."

"And what? You expect me to say that I have the five lackeys?" Rob said looking at the blue-haired teen seriously.

"Obviously not idiot. I'm just telling you I am going to have that bastard," Hoshi said as he looked back at the woman who was rubbing her back. "Captain, her and fatty are mine. Surely you can deal with the other three of the fabulous five."

Rob looked at Hoshi before looking at the First Mate, Navigator and Swordsman/Helmsman. "Guy with guns, guy who does maps and guy with swords. I can handle that." Rob has trained against weapon users and knew how to disarm people. That was easy enough, the green haired first mate looked like he was going to be the strongest and hard one of his three and the captain looked he was going to be the hardest out of Hoshi's three. "Switch if needed?"

"If needs be," Hoshi nodded as he looked at the blood at his hand as it came to life as a dragon. "If you don't get yourself killed that lift off the island is still there."

"Then I guess we'll be travelling together," Rob smirked as he attacked with the navigator first with fast movements. Knocking the orange-haired man into the black-haired man's swords. "Now, let's make this quick and Shi, don't hurt the pretty lady too badly."

"And this is part of the reason why I decided to fight the woman, other than the fact that I still owe her for calling me baby," Hoshi stated as he was looking right at the woman. She was going down first, then the fatty for spitting in the teen's face. The captain he was going to save for last.

* * *

18 review

15 favourites

19 follows

Big fights next chapter guys! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. See you next chapter.


	6. Fights

Here we are back with another chapter. Sorry, this chapter took so long guys. I've been sick and in the hospital and my mother took my laptop away because I was coughing and she was worried I was only going to only myself sick again by touching my computer. My mum plus hospital equals barely any computer time. So barely any writing time and lots of brain fades. I will make sure to update Chapter 7 as soon as I can.

Thanks to ZKARYX and alucard deathsinger for favouriting.

Thanks to ZKARYX, alucard deathsinger and Paperman0 for following.

Thanks to LuciferXIII Trollkaiger Green, onyxwhip, Wilken K, Sheaon13 and C.S Skywalker for the reviews.

Thanks to everyone for the characters. Spots are still open guys. Feel free to PM me or review. Make sure you look at my profile, I will do my best to keep it up to date. And also, anyone who owes me characters, write them up as quickly as you can and send them to me as soon as possible. Thank you.

LuciferXIII Trollkaiger Green \- thank you.

onyxwhip \- thanks, it was a great chapter and I know right? Hoshi isn't all that bad.

Wilken K \- I'm going to guess you swore? It didn't let me see your review, it's odd.

Sheaon13 \- I agree, messing with Hoshi is indeed bad for one's health. Hoshi reminds you of a mix between your character Ryu and fireandicephoenix's Levi? I'm not surprised. fireandicephoenix and I know each other from when we were in school together and have similar thoughts in and with OCs. But I'm sure will differ from Ryu and Levi as times goes on. Hoshi does know how to hold a grudge, he barely knows the word of forgiveness, he was just going to leave to die because as he sees it: if they die when I'm not there, there's nothing I can do about it. Hoshi was probably the maddest at Jeo and blames him more than anyone for what happened to Emilia, but since Jeo is still the closest thing to family that Hoshi has. He can't just not see or speak to Jeo, no matter how much he wishes he could. Jeo is his only link to Emilia he has left and that means more to him than his annoyance and hatred of the man. I guess Levi and Hoshi have similar general attitudes, but at the same time, they have very different general attitudes at the same time.

C.S. Skywalker \- I've messaged you and we're talked. I've given you credits that we were meant to happen first chapter and I didn't notice didn't happen. My apologies again for that.

Thanks to AlcatrazDGold for reading over the chapter. And thanks to Sheaon13 and fireandicephoenix for writing some of the chapter for me while I was in the hospital. It means a lot guys.

And I owe apologies and thanks to C.S Skywalker and AlcatrazDGold. You two are amazing authors and helped give me ideas for my OC sheet and the character list for my profile. AlcatrazDGold mostly thanks for reading over my story/chapter and for the idea for the character list on the profile. And C.S Skywalker for some of the ideas that I have on my OC form.

But good thing is that I am out of the hospital now and can write again, yay! So here's the chapter minna.

* * *

Break the World

 ** **Chapter 6: Fights****

Hoshi wasn't usually one to hurt women. He didn't like it. Jeo-san and Emilia said it wasn't a manly thing or that it wasn't right or something when he was younger. So Hoshi normally avoids it. But Emilia did say if a girl, lady or woman wanted to start a fight or if one hit him first, or in this case, insulted and called him names first. Then he was okay to fight and beat up women.

This poor excuse of a woman decided she wanted to insult him by calling him 'child', then 'baby'. That was inexcusable in Hoshi's books. So now, he was going to teach the woman a lesson. Don't mess with people you don't know, because it will bite you in the ass.

The fat chef was going to get it too. How dare he even use the 'twerp'. That was another word for brat and Hoshi despises that word with a passion. A lot of the damn Marines called him 'brat'. Plus, the damn fat man had the nerve to actually spit on Hoshi's face too. That was yet another inexcusable thing in Hoshi's books. Spitting on someone's face was just not something one should do. It was disrespectful, disgusting and unhygienic. So this damn sorry excuse of a cook should know better! Hoshi bets he is the kind of person who probably coughs and sneezes over food and still serves it to people.

Hoshi's eyes did, however, keep a close eye on the pirate captain. He wouldn't admit out loud, but to himself, he could easily recognise that Jeo was the closest person he has to family besides the person he is looking for. Jeo-san was annoying as hell at times, but at the same time, he was proud of Hoshi. The man has always been more than just a godfather to the teen. He was like a father, the central father-grandfather figure he had until he was taken by the marines. But even then, Hoshi always saw him as a father-like figure.

Even if Hoshi holds Jeo partly to blame for Emilia's and even if the teen wants to hate the old man for his mother's death since the man did nothing to provide it. He just couldn't bring himself to hate Jeo-san. Since Hoshi knew that he meant something to Jeo and Jeo meant something to the teen, like to admit it or not. They were the only personal link the other has left of Emilia.

If the old man died while Hoshi wasn't here. He could live with it. If the blue-haired teen wasn't here, there wasn't anything he could do to save the old man, and he wouldn't feel guilty for Jeo dying. But being here. Seeing that the old man was hurt. That he might be killed by the pirates, that he had been trying to protect Hoshi from the pirate captain's attention even though the old man knew that he didn't need too. The teen couldn't really stomach the thought of that. He couldn't stand the thought of Jeo dying.

Sure, the blue-haired teen hated the town and was pissed as all hell at Jeo-san and the people for not stopping the World Government and the Marines from killing Emilia. But it wouldn't make him any better than the Marines and the New World Government if he left now and let everyone die while he could do something about it. Damn it, now that Hoshi was thinking about that, he knew with certainty he couldn't leave now. Damn it all to hell and that damn Rob's stupid speech! Damn those twins reminding Hoshi of him and his own twin brother!

"Damn you all to hell!" Hoshi shouted as he pointed at Rob, Jeo-san and the townspeople that were trying to hide and stay away from the pirate crew. Everyone was all put off by that, including the pirates. That was random and completely out of the blue. Where did that come from? No-one was sure where that came from.

"What?" Rob said totally confused as he dodged the black-haired swordsman's swords. "What did I do?" Rob felt like something was off about this black-haired swordsman, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"You're making me think and regret that I wanted to leave you and everyone else here to die!" Hoshi complained to the redhead.

Rob had to bite his tongue back, so he didn't crack up laughing. Hoshi was mad and shouted like a madman and freaked everyone out because he was had been deep in thought and realised he would have regretted leaving the town and its people to it's fate to the pirates?

"I'm glad to see you at least have a conscience. You wouldn't feel like you are if you didn't have a conscience. You are a good person at heart," Rob smiled to Shi, while still trying to hold back his laughter at the whole thing. He couldn't help it, the redhead thought it was hilarious. Hoshi was mad because he regrets almost leaving. That was hilarious in the redhead's opinion.

The female Sniper tried to shoot Hoshi while he seemed distracted, though, unlike the First Mate of her crew, she didn't have any sea-stone bullets. So the rounds went right through the blue-haired teen. It seemed he was logia devil fruit eater of some kind. Just what the hell is his devil fruit?! None of them could think of a devil fruit that lets someone control water, fire, wind and blood.

The blue-haired teen glared at the woman. What does she think she is doing?

"Jeo-san," Hoshi said in an annoyed voice. The old man looked at the teen, and none of the townspeople said anything as they were scared and unsure of what to do or say right now. "You die on me, and I will bring you back to life and kill you myself. Am I understood?"

"Crystal clear," the old man chuckled. Maybe there was hope to have a relationship again with Hoshi after all. Even if Jeo knew he deserved nothing but death, he was glad that Shi didn't seem to want him dead yet.

Hoshi said nothing as he nodded his head then ran at the woman. The female pirate looked panicked, the kid was fast. She fired the guns she was holding as quickly as she could. She even tried to predict where the teen was going to be and shot there. But nothing seemed to be hitting its mark. Or if it did, it went through her mark.

It seems they have made a grave miscalculation. Fighting this kid and the redhead wasn't apart of the plan. They're both strong.

Hoshi was right in the woman's face as she tried to get away from the teen, but she only ended up getting the punch to the side of her head. Flying backwards back into one of the bricked buildings. She was unconscious before she even went through the building.

"Hosh! What did I say?!" Rob whined from where he was fighting. "Don't hurt the pretty lady too much!"

"I only knocked her out! It's not my fault she's weak and can't take a punch!" Hoshi told the redhead as the fat pink-haired chef threw some knives at him. The blood dragon easily took the knives. The teen turned to the pink-haired pirate. "Coward!"

Everyone grabbed hold of something as the whole island was shaking. They had no idea why the island was shocking, it wasn't earthquake season. Though, Rob was sure it had something to do with Hoshi. The kid was a total mystery. And the comment that Jeo-san had used with that the pirates had no idea 'what' they were dealing with instead of the pirates had no idea 'who' they were dealing with. It kept repeating itself in his head.

There had been a Marine that Rob had done some business with. He talked about how the New World Government wanted to create Super Soldiers or something to 'tackle' the problem of pirates and piracy. Other than what little the Marine knew and told Rob, the redhead couldn't find anything on it. Nor had he heard anything about it, or seen anything about it. So Rob thought it was just a made up rumour and the Marines just had some influential people in their ranks that people made up the stories to explain their inhuman strength or something. It seems that Rob could be wrong on that account, oh it hurt his pride a little to admit he could be wrong about something. But it looks, it could be that Hoshi was meant to be one of these Super Soldiers?

It would explain why Hoshi was taken away from Emilia and why she was killed by the Marines and New World Government. Should Rob ask Hoshi about it? Or should he wait and let the kid talk to him about it when he was ready?

It would probably be best for the redhead to let Hoshi speak about everything when he was ready. He's rather fond of the kid.

After all, Rob could be wrong. Hoshi could have been related to a Marine or someone in the New World Government or something like that. The bounty hunter could be reading too much into it.

"Hosh! Chill!" Rob shouted at the blue-haired teen as the redhead had finally knocked out the navigator and the swordsman had lost their swords. He felt like this black-haired swordsman was familiar somehow. How or why Rob had no idea though.

The redhead also felt like the black-haired swordsman was holding back too. Like he was trying to hide his true strength or something. Of course, Rob had no proof of this. It was just a feeling he was getting. But his feelings and gut has never been wrong before, so why would it be now? Rob made a note to question and talk to the swordsman once this was over.

Rob took a step backwards as he did a small side turn around as the man sliced at him with a hidden dagger from his sleeve. Knocking the back of swordsman's hands as hard and fast as he could. Which made the black-haired man drop the blade. Though, Rob was sure if he wanted to he could easily keep hold of it. The redhead was convinced that the other had lost them on propose. Not that he was going to complain. But who was this swordsman?

The helmsman turned to punch Rob after he dropped his swords, but got walloped in the side of his head at a pressure point. The redhead knew he knocked the man out, or at least, partly knocked him out as he fell hard against the ground. There was a significant bump on his head from where he hit the ground.

Rob turned to the First Mate as the other crew members were backing off. It was evident that the crew was semi-terrified of the redhead. Though, Rob was sure that the pirates were more terrified of Hoshi than him. The blue-haired teen had knocked out the female by kicking her, or was it punching her through a wall? Rob can't remember, but it looked cool. Until he remembered it was a lady who Hoshi had knocked out and hit through a wall.

And now, the fat chef was bloody, bleeding, most likely with a broken arm, broken nose and a fractured skull. It looked like Hoshi really took his anger out on the chef. Though, if the redhead remembers correctly, the pink-haired chef did spit in Hoshi's face, and the teen didn't look happy about it. Rob wouldn't have been satisfied or impressed with someone spitting on his face either. It was kind of gross and unsanitary. So they could be passing some kind of disease or have nasty breath or something.

Rob was sure that the reason Hoshi didn't like it was probably due to it being unhygienic. Hosh didn't look like a neat freak or like he was OCD or anything like that, but he did look like someone who has a thing for personal hygiene.

It seems that they both only have one person each to deal with. Rob and the First Mate with guns. Hoshi and Captain guy, and whatever and however he fights.

It seems they might not need to switch after all. Who knew that Hoshi would knock out the lady in one hit and seemed to have….

"Hos, is the chef guy dead?" Rob said looking at the pink haired chef who was on the ground, not moving at all. Rob was wondering if the badly bleeding man was even breathing. It didn't look like it from where he was.

"I don't know," Hoshi answered honestly with a shrug as he was standing over the man with bloody fits and pulling a knife from his shoulder. "He was throwing these things, and I don't know when they were cleaned last. I can't believe I let one hit me." Grumbling to his as the wound catch fire.

"Dude, fire," Rob said not sure if he should freak out or not that Hoshi was on fire.

"I know, burning the wound closed," Hoshi sighed as it looked excruciating but the blue-haired teen didn't even flinch in pain. The fire was also disinfecting the wound as well. The last thing Hoshi wanted was to get sick or catch HIV or something from the fat disgusting chef.

"Not normal Hosh," Rob told the teen. Not that Rob could really say anything, he wasn't normal either.

"Well, that would be because I'm not normal," Hoshi countered as though it was obvious and shouldn't need to be pointed out.

"Okay, touche," Rob said as he dodged some bullets. "Do you need to swap?"

"And fight the guy with sea-stone bullets? Are you insane?" Hoshi said looking at the redhead like he was crazy. "I am quite content fighting the captain thank you very much."

"I was just asking," Rob sighed as he shook his head. "I thought you would like a challenge. The captain doesn't look like much."

"Looks can be deceiving," Hoshi countered to the redhead as his eyes kept going back to the captain. He didn't seem like someone who would fight fair. "And you need the exercise more than I do."

"Excuse me? Are you saying I'm fat?" Rob said looking dead irritated and confused by the comment. "I have been fighting longer than you have today!"

"I never said that I just said you need the exercise more than I do. Take from that what you wish," Hoshi told the redhead.

"Damn brat," Rob muttered to himself as he was thinking of how to handle the gunman.

"I'm not a brat! Don't you ever call me that!" Hoshi snarled, startling Rob.  
Rob didn't think that Hoshi could hear him just then. How good is the kid's hearing?

"Sorry?" Rob apologised unsure on what to say. Why did the kid react like that? The way Hoshi suddenly directed his glare full of hatred at him for just calling him brat most certainly startled the redhead. "Won't happen again Hos."

"It better not," Hoshi told the redhead. "And stop calling me Hos and Hosh."

"I'll think about it," Rob shrugged. The pirates seemed confused about why the two allies were fighting. But that confusion was good, it meant that the pirates were distracted. Even the First Mate was distracted by them fighting, which gave Rob the opportunity he needed to go on the attack. Since the redhead was more of a short distance fighter than long distance.

The material artist ran at the First Mate with lightning speed. It was like watching a snake strike. The green-haired man went to block the kick and jab, only to have his gun broken and his ribs fractured. The jab destroying the gun and the kick getting the ribs. Rob preferred his own strength than the strength of a devil fruit. To him, it showed more power and training doing it yourself versus a devil fruit. Especially since devil fruits have their weaknesses.

The First Mate landed hard on his back from the kick. Everyone could hear and see the wind knocked out of him. They also heard a loud crack sound. Oops, it seems that Rob might have just broken the gunman's ass bone or back or something. These pirates aren't all that strong, they've been kinda let down. At least for Rob, they have been a let down anyway, especially since the First Mate seemed to be having a hard time getting back up. Seriously, why were these guy so weak? Why couldn't a few of them be strong so that Rob at least had a little challenge and workout? Rob would barely call fighting these guys a workout. A warm up sure, but not a workout.

Hoshi seemed to have disappeared, propelled forward by the wind itself as he punched the captain's jaw. Thanks to Hoshi being as close as he was the captain swung his sword, intent on making Hoshi bleed. Hoshi leaned back landing on his hands and giving the captain a good roundhouse kick. Flames seemed to grab at the captain's clothes as he was forced to dodge a wave of fire as Hoshi flipped up to stand. The captain wasted no time in putting out the fire. But that gave Hoshi enough time to knock the captain out with his blood dragon. Though the thought of drowning the man in blood had crossed his mind, he decided against it for now since there were lots of witnesses and many of them were children. No point in scaring them for life even more than they probably already are.

"You always think of the worse ways to kill people Hoshi," the voice in Hoshi's head chuckled.

"What? I just don't want to add to the trauma the kids already have gotten today from these idiots pirates trying to kill them and take over the island," Hoshi argued with the voice.

Rob looked over at Hoshi a little confused and concerned. Why was he talking to himself? There was no-one there, the kid that, right?

"Hosh, you alright?" Rob asked as he walked over to the teen.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Hoshi said looking a the redhead.

"You're talking to air is all, should I be worried about that?"

"No. I do it all the time, and I'm not talking to the air. I'm talking to my brother, you just can't see him."

"Should I be worried then?"

"No."

Rob looked over to Jeo. The redhead feels like this is something to worry about. This is most certainly not normal. This was weird, even for Rob.

"This is normal for Shi," Jeo told Rob as the townspeople were looking at him for some sort of guidance and direction on what to do now.

"Yeah well, this isn't normal," Rob said as he watched Hoshi seeming to be having a conversation with himself. Or rather, Hoshi seemed to be talking with his 'brother' who apparently no-one but the red-eyed teen can see and/or hear.

"I know, I know," Hoshi said waving at the wind. "I'll help them with their pirate mess." Looking at the townspeople who all flinched. "Get whatever ropes and chains you can find and tie up the pirates." Looking at Rob as he looked over his shoulder to the crew members who were still conscious and seemed unsure on what to do. "We better handle this lot, so there's no more trouble. Then Jeo-san can call the Marines to pick these guys up after we leave."

"Fair enough Shi," Jeo nodded in agreement. "You heard the kid. Get whatever rope and chains we have!" The townspeople all nodded their heads before moving off, and Hoshi walked over and stood next to Rob.

"I hope you're not tired," Hoshi commented.

"Please, I would barely call those guys a warm-up," Rob told Hoshi.

"I thought so," Hoshi said as they faced the Pirates. "Bet I can take out more than you."

"Oh you're so on," Rob told the younger. There was always room for a friendly contest, right? **  
**

* * *

And that's the chapter minna, I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon, I promise.

23 Reviews

17 Favourites

22 Follows

Over 800 views


	7. Ghosts and Friends

We are back with another chapter minna.

Thanks to ZKARYX, alucard deathsinger and Paperman0 for following.

Thanks to onyxwhip, AlcatrazDGold, WhitewoldLune, Tyler and ChoaticMercy for the reviews.

Thanks to everyone for certain character spots guys. Feel free to PM me or review. Make sure you look at my profile to see where the free spots are, I will do my best to keep it up to date. And also, anyone who owes me characters, write them up as quickly as you can and send them to me as soon as possible. Thank you.

onyxwhip \- I agree, I see a life-long friendship between Rob and Hoshi brewing as well. I think they will be quite good friends once you overlook Hoshi's can be horrible at times attitude.

AlcatrazDGold \- the fights are coming to a close, but there will be on the way. Rob's and Hoshhi's adventures on the island is coming to close as well. Where to next? Who knows. Probably everywhere Hoshi decides to take them, hopefully, they won't get too lost along the way.

WhitewolfLune \- thank you. I think many are curious about Hoshi's devil fruit but all will be relieved soon. It will be an on and off running thing that Hoshi will be talking with the voice and ghost he can only hear. And for Hoshi, it perfectly normal. so here is the next chapter

Tyler \- I was ot aware of that. Thak you for letting me know.

ChaoticMercy - thank you. I am feeling better and have just been busy with getting back to work and everything. Next chapter will be up by the middle/early end of the month. It just might not be long. If it's not up by the middle ofOctoberr, it will out near the end. and I will write a short bonus chapter for Halloween. We will be looking more about our heroes as the story goes on.

Thanks to AlcatrazDGold for reading over the chapter.

I will warn everyone now too. I am going away very soon so I will try to update when I can. My mum has decided that after being in the hospital for almost a month that I deserved a holiday. So I am going to the UK for a bit. We're going to catch up with some of her friends who live in England and haven't seen me since I was ten or or thirteen or something. But anyway, read and enjoy the chapter guys.

* * *

Break the World

 **Chapter 7: Ghosts and Friends**

Rob leaned against the wall as he watched Hoshi take over easily from Jeo-san in telling people what they need to do. The young man was quite bossy, but Rob could see where the kid was coming from when he was giving his instructions. Of course, people looked at Jeo for guidance or to check if that is what they should do. Jeo just told them to listen to Hoshi and do as he tells them. Rob thought it was an unusual thing. That the people kept looking to Jeo for guidance and making sure that they were doing the right thing. Sure, it wasn't uncommon for small villages to want to run everything by their mayor or leader. But this wasn't exactly a small village. It was a small to medium-sized port town. Depending on what people's definitions were of small depended on if the port town was small or more medium size.

The kids did as they were told though, which was to wait over near docks and raid the pirate ship for money and food. As the adults kept confirming with Jeo about what they were doing. The redhead noticed it annoyed Hoshi somewhat as he was showing them what to do. Rob couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Hoshi trying to keep his temper in check and help out the townspeople who needed and wanted help, just from Jeo-san and not Hoshi. It was an assuming sight to see he had concluded. Especially since Rob wasn't helping them out as he had his own job right now.

Rob and Hoshi took care of the pirates easily, though, Rob was still keeping an eye on them in case someone tried something. Although, this one thing has been bothering the bounty hunter. What happened to the helmsman guy? The black-haired swordsman disappeared not long after Hoshi and Rob had beaten the crew and none of the pirates could talk about the guy after. All they would say is that he appeared one day and wanted to join the crew and that he was strong.

So, who was the black-haired swordsman and where is he now?

The bounty hunter by trade looked back to the pirates before looking over at Hoshi again. There was something different about the kid, the redhead had no idea what it was. But there was something different about Hoshi and whatever it was, it made the kid special somehow. Don't ask Rob how he knew it, he just did. His gut told him so. He was sure that many people would've found that strange, but it was the truth.

Rob could easily see Hoshi being the captain of his own crew. He was strong, seemed to have good leadership skills and seem to have everyone's respect, even though the people didn't act like it. But Hoshi has their respect. Sure, the guy has his shortcomings, his odd temper, the fact that he talks to himself, is rather blunt and what Rob thinks is a serious attitude. Although Hoshi was going to leave to the the village to its death by the hands of the pirates, he ended up helping and saved the day. Rob helped with saving the day too, but that was beside the point.

The point is that Hoshi has many qualities that he has only seen barely the surface of the complex nature that is Hoshi. Some of those shortcomings could easily be strengths if Hoshi learns to play his cards right. After all, Monkey D Luffy had many shortcomings and he became the Pirate King. So Hoshi could become the next Pirate King with the right help.

Having said that, first, Rob needs to get information from Jeo about Hoshi. Something about what the man said earlier, the comment of 'they have no idea what they're dealing with'. He needed to know why the old man said that. There had to have been a reason behind it. Something that would probably have to deal with Hoshi's past or maybe his devil fruit. However, Rob has a feeling that Jeo will most likely tell him to ask Hoshi about it. Or he might tell Rob everything. Who knows.

Rob walked over to Jeo and Hoshi as Jeo was telling everyone they were all doing a good job and to give Hoshi a break. Then the redhead stopped as he noticed the sun was setting, show how late in the afternoon it was. He didn't realise how late it was, but that wasn't what got his attention. The sunset was lovely, but it was the ghostly figure that was next to the blue-haired teen that made Rob stop in his step. He couldn't help but stare and it got many people's attention. It seemed that Rob wasn't the only one who could see this whomever this person was.

They noticed what looked like a phantom silhouette next to the young man who had saved them. It was the way the sun was hitting everything around them. What or rather who was that?

"You're okay, right?" Hoshi said to the ghostly figure next to him. He noticed everyone staring but said nothing. He was used to the stares, despite that, he was wondering why they were looking at him like they were seeing a ghost.

 _"I'm fine Shi, but I'll be better when we're back together,"_ the red-eyed figured told his twin. He knew his brother was the only one who could hear him. So the ghostly figure didn't bother keeping his voice low. _"So don't give up looking for me, yeah?_ "

"Never," Hoshi told his brother. "I'll found you again, no matter what. I promise Ki." Saying Ki very softly.

Ki? Who in the Blues was Ki and why was Hoshi looking for them? All this was doing was making more questions for Rob. The redhead could see the phantom speaking, but he couldn't hear any words. How long has the ghost been there? Why couldn't Rob or anyone else hear it speak? Why was Hoshi the only one who would hear it? Why was Hoshi speaking to the ghost? Was it even a ghost? What are they doing here? And why does the spirit look kind of like Hoshi?

 _"I know,"_ the figure nodded as he smiled to his brother. None of the people around them could hear what was being said, besides what Hoshi was saying. So the people didn't fully know what was going on. _"I have to_ _go. Something is going on. I'll see you later Shi."_

"See you," Hoshi softly nodded as the figure disappeared.

"Hosh, who the hell was that?" Rob said breaking the silence that befell the whole town. No-one has ever actually ever seen this ghost, other rather the person who Hoshi talks to, before. Who were they? Where did they come from? Why couldn't they hear what they were saying? Why were they seeing whoever it was now?

"Who was what?" Hoshi asked confused by the question. He had no idea that everyone had seen the voice who speaks to him in his head.

"He's still alive… I thought because you refused to talk about him that he might have been dead…." Jeo said in pure shock since he had seen the figure as well. Sure, he knew that Hoshi said he 'talked' to him. Jeo had theorised it been because he had been killed and Hoshi refused to give up on him. Sure, Jeo knew that Hoshi has said they were separated, but once again, because Hoshi didn't talk or give details to Jeo about anything he had assumed the other was dead. But he was alive, and Jeo knew that Hoshi would never give up looking for them.

"You know the ghost?" Rob said looking to the old man.

"Ghost?" Hoshi said looking even more confused. What was Rob on about? What ghost? Where? "What ghost?"

"The guy you were talking to, Ki-" Rob started answering as he thrown off guard and the blue haired teen grabbed the taller man by the collar of his shirt and made the redhead's back hit the wall. Rob was slightly shocked, he didn't think Hoshi would react like this to a simple question. If Rob knew the kid was going to react like this, he would have been on guard but he remained composed regardless.

"How do you know my brother's name?" Hoshi practically hissed in Rob's face. The redhead didn't want to hurt the kid, but he might not have much choice in a few moments. Let's see if the redhead can get the teen to calm down and talk this out. Rob really didn't want to the hurt him, he was slowly starting to like the company of.

"Hos, cool it. I don't!" Rob said patting the younger's shoulder to get him to let go and calm down. Hopefully, Hoshi will listen to him and calm down when he explains he doesn't know Ki. Since he had no idea that the ghost was Hoshi's brother, having said that, it does explain why they look alike. "I only know what I heard you say which was Ki. I don't know if that's his actual name or short for something."

"Shi, calm down," Jeo told the teen as he put his hand on the teen's shoulder. "Rob here is a bounty hunter, he wouldn't have anything to do with the Marines who took you and your brother. They would see themselves as being too good to deal with such a lowly person." Talking about the marines, giving Rob a look of apology and that seemed to be asking the redhead to not take offence to his words.

"No offence taken, old man," Rob said as Hoshi let him go. Seeming to understand that this was a misunderstanding. "Look, Hosh. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

"It's fine, sorry for trying to break your back and questioning you," Hoshi said to the redhead. Mostly because of the look from Jeo-san. Hoshi would probably have apologised later after thinking about his action, but he did it now because he didn't want to get another lecture from Jeo.

"Not a problem, as part of the apology, can you tell me who this Ki guy is? Other than them apparently being your brother?" The redhead said watching Hoshi's reaction closely. No-one mentioned or said anything about Hoshi having a brother. It seemed some of the townspeople were shocked by this news but Jeo knew who this person was without question or fail.

"My brother whom I am looking for and the Marines have him somewhere here in the South Blue," Hoshi answered the redhead. The teen decided he could share at least a little bit of information about himself as an apology. But Rob wasn't going to get much until he showed Hoshi that he could trust him. "That's the main reason why I came to this Blue. If Ki and I wouldn't have bothered coming here in the first place." All Hoshi wanted to do was find his brother so that they could be free together. That wasn't wrong. At least he didn't think it was.

Rob felt sorry for Jeo-san who looked very hurt by those words. But the redhead was sure that there were a reason and story behind the reason why Hoshi didn't want to come here. Other the fact that Hoshi claims that it's everyone's here fault that his mother Emilia is dead. Just who was this Emilia lady and why was she raising Hoshi for the Marines and New World Government? If Hoshi has a brother, why weren't they raised together? And why did Emilia change her mind about giving Hoshi to the New World Government and the Marines? Why did they want Hoshi and his brother so bad that they would kill innocent people for them? And just what is Hoshi's devil powers?

"We will need to stay with you Jeo and leave first thing tomorrow," Hoshi informed the old man. "It's going to be dark soon and I'm hungry. Robert, can I assume you still want a lift off the island with me?"

"It's just Rob," the redhead sighed at being called Robert. Robert was not his name. "And yes. I still need a lift off the island. But, maybe if you tell me about your brother, I might be able to help you look for him."

"Why?" Hoshi asked sounding confused on why Rob wanted to help him.

"Because you interest me," Rob answered honestly. "Not many go to leave an island to die to then save it over two random kids they have never met before. Plus, you want to be a pirate right? We both know things about the Marines and I am a bounty hunter with contacts in the Marines. Maybe we can put together our resources and find your brother for you and then you start your pirate crew." The redhead wasn't going to say he was interested in joining it. No point in saying that if Hoshi didn't want him in it, but he could drop hints on the matter at least. "First Mates are important and should be someone who is strong and whom you know you can trust somewhat. Plus, you and that person should be able to help each other in fulfilling your dreams. Yours is to be Pirate King, mine is to be the strongest martial artist ever! No devil fruit, no weapon. Just me and my skills."

"But to be the strongest person like that is not going to take lots of practice but it also means to have strong allies to train with," Hoshi commented.

"I know that," Rob grinned. "What do say to training with me?"

"I guess I can, but if you really want to get strong. You'll need to travel around and fight strong people. Pirates and Marines alike," Hoshi informed and the redhead already knew this. Hopefully, the blue-haired teen will get Rob's unspoke ask of maybe joining Hoshi's crew. After all, who was stronger than the Pirate King? "And I will be running into those kinds of people on my way of becoming Pirate King..."

"You don't say. And you probably need people who can handle themselves, especially a reliable First Mate. Like Monkey D. Luffy had with Roronoa Zoro." Please tell Rob the kid wasn't super dense like Monkey D. Luffy.

"Are you saying you're interested in joining my crew because I will be fighting lots of strong people so it means you can achieve your dream while I achieve mine?"

"I didn't say that, but sure. I'll join your crew, captain!"

Hoshi sighed as he really didn't care that much and Rob was reliable and strong, so the teen wouldn't really have to worry about him. Plus, it meant one less person to have to look for in the crew than too. "Sure, not why. You can be my First Mate. But this means you're helping me with finding my brother too."

"Not a problem!" Rob nodded not having a problem with that. After all, if high ranking Marines have Hoshi's brother, it means they'll be strong. Hopefully. "So we'll set sail tomorrow then captain?"

"Yep," Hoshi said making a popping sound when he saying the p at the end of yep. The blue-haired teen looked at his small one-man sized boat. It looks like he was going to need a bigger boat. That was going to be a pain in the ass, but something he knew would happen once he started getting his crew together. "We'll need to sit down and work out the type of members we need in our crew right away and which ones can wait until later."

"Well, I think a navigator is a good one to get for a start," Rob said thinking about it as Hoshi and he started walking to Jeo's house as they left him to finish taking care of everything and once Rob was sure that the pirates couldn't get away as well. "And a helmsman. I mean, I can cover those two things until we get people to take on those roles. A chef is a good idea unless you can cook?"

"I can cook, kind of," Hoshi answered.

"Then getting a cook is a good idea," Rob told his captain. "A sniper is good to cover us as well. A new ship and a shipwright should be on the list as well. And a doctor, maybe a cute nurse. And we can see how things go from there and work out if we need or want anyone else in the crew."

"I was thinking something similar," Hoshi nodded as he was thinking. "I know somewhere we can get a decent ship before going to Water 7 to find a shipwright and get maybe a bigger and better ship. It's a few days away. A place called Reef Island. There is a port there called Maywitch. It would be our a best chance of getting a good decent ship before leaving the blue."

"Can your little dinghy take us both there without sinking?"

"Of course she can. Don't underestimate her."

"Okay, okay. So, what exactly is our crew name?"

"Well, people call me Blood Rain Shi. but I don't really want to use Blood Rain as our crew name."

"Yeah, it will probably give kids nightmare."

"It makes us sound like bad people." Plus, it was the name that the Marines gave him. He didn't want to use that as his pirate crew name. It made Hoshi feel like he owed the Marines or something and he did not want that one bit.

"That too." Chuckling at the simple reason behind why Shi didn't want to use the name Blood Rain for the crew. "So what is our name, Captain? Have you thought about it all?"

"I have been giving it some thought for a while."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I was thinking, how do you feel about being called the World Buster Pirates?"

* * *

28 reviews

17 favourites

23 follows

See you all next chapter


	8. On our way

Hey minna. Greetings from me, icejay, from all the way in England on holiday with my mum! I will not admit that I am having a good time and its nice to relax for once, expect for the computer not saving my hard work! *Glaring angrily at it* Anyway, we are back with another chapter. I will hopefully release a new chapter and the Halloween special together about Halloween day.

Thanks to Garden of Avalon and fireandicephoenix for favouriting.

Thanks to Garden of Avalon, Tashigi-chan and fireandicephoenix for following.

Thanks to AlcatrazDGold for the review.

AlcatrazDGold \- thank you, thanking you for betaing it. I think a lot of people are interested in who this black-haired swordsman is, he is indeed a mystery. Well, everyone will find out who he is soon enough. He will making reappears. It should be entertaining the interactions between Hoshi and Rob. They will be on he high seas for long periods together. I do wonder if he can keep it together long enough to not up at Rob too.

Thanks to AlcatrazDGold for reading over the chapter.

So guys, if you anyone has been paying attention to my profile, I don't really anyone has or does really, I am getting ready to do another SYOC One Piece Story that will updated randomly. Why? Because I got inspired to do so when I made a new character and there's room for him in this story, and he is more main character material than sideline. So keep an eye out for the first chapter. I will hopefully post by the end of the month or sometime next month. Hence why I am annoyed with my computer because it didn't save my chapter for the new story Though I am making my new character a little different to the one I sent in to someone.

So free feel to message me about it and I will answer whatever questions I can.

Hopefully I will be about to spend this week rewriting the chapter and get it out sooner for you all. But maybe not as I am working on the chapter 9 of Brea the World and the Holiday special. Okay, enough from me. On with the story! Enjoy minna.

* * *

Break the World

 **Chapter 8: On our way**

Maywitch Port, Reef Island

Rob stretched out his back. Okay, the redhead will admit, sharing that small boat was not a fun experience. Though, it was roomier than he thought it would have been. Once everything had been worked, Jeo-san organised the Marines to pick up the Pirates, they would probably be getting there around now looking at the time. The redhead didn't have a watch but he could work out the time by the position of the sun.

Rob and Hoshi had left very early, they were sailing off before the sun even rose. Hoshi taking the first part of the trip, until Rob realised the teen was useless when it came to directions. He could barely tell his left from right, however, when Rob was saying port side and starboard, the blue-haired teen had a better understanding. But still, he was good at going round in circles. So Rob took over until he knew Hoshi wouldn't make them go in circles again with no end in sight, then the redhead handed control back over to the younger.

Not much was said really during the trip, but for most of the time Rob was thinking about the information that he was given by Jeo about Hoshi. Sure, the old man didn't give a lot of information but he provided enough that the redhead had a better understanding of the younger man he was with currently.

An adoptive mother who loved him to pieces and died trying to stop the Marines, whom she was apart of, from taking him and his twin brother who lived with a friend of hers on a different island. Hoshi and his brother were told they were twins after their adoptive parents were both killed, before that they just thought they were half-brothers with the same father but different mothers. Ki is the nickname of Hoshi's twin, and Shi is the nineteen-year old's nickname. Hoshi has a weird devil fruit that Jeo didn't know how to explain about and apparently, sea-stone has to cover Hoshi's chest or waist for it to take full effect on him. Hoshi can last an hour in sea-water before it finally effects him like it would any other devil fruit user yet, but Hoshi can't swim in general, so it's not like it mattered that much. There were other small things that Rob got from Jeo about Hoshi, but it doesn't matter right now.

Rob walked out the small room of the one man boat where he had been resting. He was going to have to make up for not doing his morning training later at some point. However, the redhead noticed they were docked, which now that he thought about it they had to be since the boat wasn't moving as much as it had been when Hoshi took over.

The now First Mate of the World Buster Pirates was watching his captain tie their little dinghy to the dock of the enormous, and Rob means enormous, trading port. It was evident that Maywitch Port of Reef Island was the biggest and the main trading port in the South Blue. It would probably put some of the trading ports and towns in other blues, like Lounge Town in the East Blue to shame. It was such a beautiful place with so many different kinds of people and foods. Not that Rob was really paying that any mind right now.

Though there was a question that Rob wanted the answer to, actually there were two questions he wanted the answers to. Just what was so crucial about Hoshi and his twin that the Marines and New World Government would take them and kill for them? Jeo-san never answered that question. And the other one, which was the main question on the redhead's mind, why were Hoshi and his brother separated and where was he now? Other than Hoshi says in the hands of the Marines and that they were moving him around the South Blue. Just what is so essential about Ki that he's being ran around by the Marines and while Hoshi had stayed in the one place until he escaped?

Just what is so special about these two twins? And where was Ki right now? And just what is Ki's actual name?

Though, maybe Rob should be worrying about why he and Hoshi are getting looks right now from the people of Maywitch Port. Did Hoshi come here before and cause trouble or something?

* * *

Elsewhere in the South Blue Sea, closer to the Red Line.

A blue-haired teen danced around the Marines and the Pirates. Why on earth were they being attacked by pirates so close to the Grandline!? This has never happened before. The young man had no idea if this was a good or bad thing right now. It would give him a chance to escape if it wasn't for…

The teen was knocked into the railing by a fighting pirate and marine. The young man quickly grabbed hold of the railing of the ship to stop himself from going overboard. His left hand went to the slave collar around his neck once he was steady.

He would try to escape right now if it wasn't for this stupid thing. He would have tried many times to get away from the Marines and go find his brother. But he couldn't do anything if only he didn't have this…. This leash that they kept on him to stop the young man from leaving. If it weren't for this, he would be long gone and with his brother.

Ever since they separated him and his brother, he has had to wear this disgusting and annoying thing. He didn't know why they had separated them. It has been something he has been trying to work out since they did it.

He and Hoshi lived their own lives with their own mothers, adoptive mothers but mothers nevertheless. Then the Marines and New World Government came and ruined it. Killing anyone in their way. They told them they were twins and it was their 'duty' to become Marines. Their 'destiny' is to fight and kill any and all pirates. They had 'no right' to argue about it. They were 'soldiers', and 'soldiers' should just do as they're told.

"Aren't you a little young to be a Marine on a ship under Admiral Kuroryu?" a voice asked the young man.

The blue-haired teen looked up to see a pirate in front of him. Damn it, he knew better than to get distracted! The pirate frowned as they noticed the slave collar. Realising the kid wasn't here by choice, so the kid should be fine with them taking him from the Marines.

"Got something interesting!" the pirate said as he grabbed the teen and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. If it weren't for the fact he was tired from using his devil fruit powers to get in contact with his brother, he would be kicking this guy's ass!

"Let go of me!" The nineteen-year-old said as he struggled against the man's shoulder. What the hell man? This guy is strong, what is he, half Fishman? "The collar will go off!"

"Cole! Don't kidnap random kids! We're just here to get information and mess with Black Dragon!" A purple-haired guy shouted as he kicked a Marine overboard.

"What's better than taking a slave away from an Admiral to mess with him?" The midnight-blue-haired guy who was carrying the teen on shoulder laughed.

"The kid is a slave?" The purple-haired guy said as he got closer and looked. The teen was very uncomfortable with this. Who the hell are these guys and why are they messing with Admiral Kuroryu, also known as Black Dragon?

"Yeah, check out the collar," Cole told his fellow members who were all suddenly interested in this random kid who was on the Marine ship.

The blue-haired teen was getting very uncomfortable now. Who are these guys? What do they want? What information are they after? Do they have any idea who they are dealing with? Admiral Kuroryu is not a forgiving or nice guy, he will kill this pirate crew with a flick of his finger.

"So he does," The purple-haired man nodded. "It seems you have found something interesting for once Cole. Find the information we're looking for! We'll take the kid back to the sub so we can take him to the captain!"

Sub? Captain? Their captain isn't here right now? Why? And no thank you. Nope. The teen isn't going anywhere, he doesn't know who these pirates are or where they are from or where they are going to take him. He at least knows where he is going with the Marines and Hoshi is so close that Ki could even sense him and knew his brother was here in the South Blue. They can't just take him! They would be no better than the Marines! He has to stay in the South Blue so his brother can recuse him!

"Thank yo- hey! What do you mean for once?!" Cole argued with the others as they were walking to a submarine that was tied to the side of the ship.

Well, that explains how the Pirates appeared out of nowhere very quickly. They have a submarine. But that doesn't reveal who they are or how they got here. Or why they seem to think the teen is exciting and are trying to take him!

"Let go of me!"

"Kid we're saving you!"

"You're going to get us all killed!" The collar starting to beep as the man tried to take the teen off the ship. He doesn't want to die! He wants to find his brother!

"What are you idiots doing?" A voice the teen recognised said. But that was impossible. This person can't be here. Why are they here? What are they doing with pirates, they're a Marine?!

The teen looked but was blinded by the sun as hands went to neck as he closed his eyes due to the sun. When he opened them again, the beeping was gone, and an explosion went off in the water off to their port side. What… how? How did they remove the collar without the keys?

"Ki-chan, don't fight us," A voice said as the face of the person was overcasted due to the sun.

"What are you doing here? If Kuroryu knew about this…" The blue-haired teen said doing their best to look at the person but couldn't with the sun right behind them and in Ki's eyes. The teen didn't want to fight the person, but he knew if the Marines got their hands on him and he didn't fight back, that it would end extremely bad for him.

"Experiment 727! Kill them!" A voice ordered from one of the Marines. " _Occidere E-_ " The man stopping his kill order that could be used to control the teen as the Marine, or maybe ex-marine now, that told Ki not to fight them killed and knocked the wind right out of the man. The Marine was holding his stomach and coughing. "Traitor!" He coughed violently.

"You are mistaken," The man told the Marine. "My loyalties have never been with the Marines. I can't betray those I am not loyal to."

"Then why join the Marines in the first?!" Someone else shouted.

"I have my reasons, and now that the reason is no longer there, there's no need for me to be there any longer," The man responded as he grabbed Ki. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I am taking my son so you can no longer use him as a human weapon or treat him like a slave."

Son? Son?! Since when was this? Does Hoshi know anything about this?

"What?" Ki said in shock as he has never heard of this or been told this before. Especially after, Black Dragon showed him how he, his brother and many others like them were created. They weren't normal children, they weren't regular marines. Nothing about Hoshi or his brother or the other people like them were normal. They were Marine and New World Government Experiments, created to take down pirates crews especially if they were out of hand or Yonko crews and-

Ki looked up to see the man with the pirates he knew putting earmuffs over the teen's ears. Others must be trying to use the words that make Hoshi, Ki and the others blindly attack pirates, wanting to or not. By being either too distracted to hear or having their ears covered to not hear the order, they don't carry it out. They were saving him? Maybe he can ask them to take him to his brother! He should get in contact with Hoshi again and him where is an-!

Before Ki could ask them anything, the man he knew was speaking. It was a good thing he could read lips, or he would have no idea what he was saying. Ki read the man's lips before something was injected into him and passed out.

* * *

Nova Island, New World

A black-haired man was looking through a newspaper when something fell out of it and caught his eye. The man picked it and he couldn't get the grin off his face. He knew it was going to be a race once it becomes official and now it was! His son had an official rival for Pirate King! He needed to go tell everyone about this! Everyone on the island and in the crew was going to know!

The boy who he helped escape the Marines before he black-haired man himself left the Marines one and for all before the ex-Marine joined his nephew's pirates crew, was now an official pirate with an official bounty! He couldn't feel prouder right now!

The man grinned happily as he was running around showing everyone a bounty picture, no-one really having time to see the name or the bounty amount on it. Just looking at it long enough to see a dark-blue haired teen with eyes looking a little restless with a little bit of blood smeared on his face.

Just what was this guy and was their friend excited about him? Though the kid looked to be about the man's son age, so maybe it's a crew member of his son's? Or a friend of his son's?

"Captain!" The black-haired man shouted as he came barging into the captain's room.

The captain in his very early thirties groaned in annoyed. They had a meeting until late, and he was tired and just wanted sleep while they were docked at Nova for a few days. Why was he being awakened up?

"Captain! Oi Spitfire! Wake up! I have something to show you! Hey Sparkplug!" The man in his very early fifties said talking to the captain, who was his nephew and to the jack-of-all-trades, who was the captain's husband.

"Malic! Go away!" A redhead whined from in under the sheets.

"What is it uncle?" The black-haired man said as he sat up in bed and looked to his uncle. "This better be important."

"Little Dove is going have to have someone who can rival him in getting to the One Piece first!" the man said shoving a bounty in his younger captain's face. "This kid, Star."

The captain moved the bounty poster out of his face as he looked at it. This was the guy that would rival his little brother? Well, he wished him good luck in that. Blood Rain Hoshi huh? Interesting name. "We have someone who we will have to keep an eye on that isn't Eren it seems. This should be interesting."

This Generation of Pirates is definitely one thing, and that is interesting.

* * *

South Blue

People were pulling out and looking at the new bounty posters. A short young lady in her late teens picked up a bounty that was flying loosely along the ground. She was wearing a frilly tank top with yellow and blue stripes, a yellow frilly mini skirt and blue sandals, not that many people noticed under her cloak. What was so interesting about this bounty that it had everyone talking? Her white blond hair braid off to the side of her shoulder as she looked at the bounty poster.

It was…

"Found you Shio," She said to no-one in particular. She was right, he came to the South Blue after all. Now, she just needs to find where he is and get to him. And hopefully before any of the Marines or Bounty Hunters could. "I'm coming for you." Then the young lady had a feeling, it wasn't exactly bad, but it wasn't exactly good either. Something happened. "Kio..."

* * *

Elsewhere in the South Blue

A girl with medium length wavy turquoise hair with long bangs that fall across her forehead picked up a bounty that was on a table. Who was this?

Looking to the article that the bounty was with. The tavern owner on the island liked to spread out the newspaper and match bounties to any items in the paper. So there is someone who is going around and messing with the Marines, and he goes by the name of Blood Raid huh? He seems like a guy who just does what he wants.

Seems like an interesting guy, who will find trouble wherever he goes. Why would someone attack the Marines? That was stupid. She hopes she doesn't run into him. The last thing she needed was trouble after escaping her own.

Now, to work out how to find her friend.

* * *

Maywitch Port, Reef Island, South Blue

Hoshi just stood there in the dock of the port as people were looking, whispering and pointing at him as he was holding a small bag of things he took with him everywhere. He could care less why people were so interested in him. If they wanted to get in his way, they would just learn the hard way why they shouldn't.

"Let's head into town and see Zane," The teen said to the redhead.

"Okay, sure. Whose Zane by the way?" Rob asked him as he was keeping an eye on the people as they were walking. "Your dad or something?"

"Jeo-san is the only person who I would consider my father, other than maybe… doesn't matter," Hoshi said with a shake of his head. "Zane is Ki's older adopted brother. Ki's mum's birth son. So Zane is like an older brother."

"Ah, interesting," Rob nodded to what the younger was saying. "So he's like family?"

"In a way, I call him cousin," The teen nodded. "Zane and I weren't close since he was so much older and he moved away here to work. We visited once, and I remember the way roughly." Walking as he was looking around with the buildings. "The name of the building was easy to remember, it was Sunset."

Rob nodded his head as he could tell there were a few people following the two of them. "People are following us."

"I noticed." Turning his hand to the side as the wind took the three men over the side of the ruling at the docks the three of them yelling as there was a rather large splash. "I will get rid of anyone who wants to bother me."

People backed right off from the pair. The people were really unsure about messing with the kids after what just happened. How did the wind do that? Did the kids make it happened?

"This way," Hoshi muttered as he was looking around him and walking. This place has changed since he was here last about thirteen years ago. They came for Zane's birthday about two weeks before the Marines killed Emilia and Rita and took Hoshi and Ki. So hopefully the island hasn't changed too much, because Hoshi doesn't want to get lost and have to ask someone for direct-

"Shi?" A voice went as a tall man with short dark green hair stood there. "Hoshi! You're here!" Dropping the wood, he was carrying as he hugged the teen and everyone looked shocked by the action. Rob was unsure what to say. "You're okay! You're alive! Where's Tsuki?!"

"Tsuki?" Rob voiced up as he wasn't familiar with that name.

"My twin, Ki," Hoshi informed his First Mate. "Zane, this is my First Mate Rob. Rob, this is Zane. Zane, I need a new ship. Jeo-san's one isn't going to cut it since I am getting a crew together. I'm looking for Ki, we were separated. But I know he's here in the South Blue somewhere."

"A ship? I'll see what I can do, so, if you're getting a crew together then I guess that you're going to be a pirate then?" The short green-haired older said as they were talking. Following him to the shipyard.

"We are the start of the crew, we're the World Buster Pirates," Hoshi told Zane proudly before he felt that something was wrong. Everything went dark and the last thing that he knew saw and heard was Rob shouting his name.

* * *

29 review

19 favourites

25 follows


	9. New Ship Part 1

Hello minna. We are back with another chapter. The Halloween Special Chapter is going to be out a little late. I am problems with google doc. I sent off a compliant to them as the doc I saved the Halloween Special in deleted itself and I have no idea how to get it back *sigh*

So i am going to be working my butt off to rewrite it for you all. But anyway, let's get on with everything. Think of the Halloween Special as a filler chapter. It happens after they get their new ship and the original plan was to give Rob and Hoshi the ship in this chapter, but with everything in the chapter. it was starting to get too long for that. So we will see the ship next chapter sometimes.

Thanks to billythekid256 and shaojoey for favouriting.

Thanks to billythekid256 for following.

Thanks to AlcatrazDGold, Chaotic Mercy, Sheaon13 and WhitewolfLune for the reviews.

WhitewolfLune \- Yes, I did introduce Ria. I hope you liked it. I think lots of people are excited for the next lot of chapters

Sheaon13 \- thank you

AlcatrazDGold \- thanks for the character for my other SYOC story. I have to rewrite the Halloween story as I am having problems with that doc. I don't understand why it didn't save, so it might be late. I am hopefully going to finished it tomorrow and either post it late Wednesday or a day or two later if things go to plan. I think the switching POVs was fun and I will do it again. It was a good way to introduce other characters before we meet them officially and it is a good way to help build the world of the story as well. I think Hoshi is intriguing everyone more and more, especially his odd abilities and unusual past. Ki and Shi couldn't be more different, and yet, the same all at the same time right?

ChaoticMercy \- that we do. We will learn more about Hoshi as time goes on and we did see more people. We will be seeing more people sooner or later. I didn't think it was confusing, but I guess if you didn't expect it, it would have been confusing. You will found out this chapter if Hoshi passed out because of his connection to Tsuki or if it was something else?

Thanks to AlcatrazDGold for reading over the chapter. On with the chapter and I will update with the Halloween Special as soon as possible guys. Enjoy.

* * *

Break the World

 **Chapter 9: New Ship Part 1**

Rob was pacing up and down as Zane had raced off to get a doctor. One moment, things were fine and they were talking and walking off to the shipyard where the green-haired man works. Hoshi actually seemed happy talking about how he was now a captain of a crew and introducing himself and Rob as the World Buster Pirates. Then suddenly the blue-haired younger faithed or passed out or something. The redhead wasn't sure how or why, but Hoshi was unconscious and Rob was worried.

There was no reason for this to sudden happen. So why did it happen?

Unless, Hoshi passed out because he was tired from sailing most of the early morning maybe? Did he not get enough sleep?

Rob looked around the small apartment that Zane lived in near the shipyard where he wasn't much around the small place, but it was obvious that it was owned by a single guy by the way things looked. At least it was obvious to Rob. The place wasn't tidy, but at the same time it wasn't exactly messy either. There was pizza boxes near the bin and there were dirty dishes in the sink. The room kind of smelt like dirty laundry and spoiled food, which was probably why there were several open windows. Plus, Zane had apologised for the mess and smell before leaving to get a doctor. Apparently this whole building houses people who work at Sunset.

Sunset seemed interesting if Rob could guess from some the photos that Zane had scattered in his apartment. There were lots of different kinds of people in them. There was a photo of the group from when went to Water 7 too. Rob especially liked the kind of tall girl that was next to Zane in the picture. She had short black hair and kind of pale looking purple eyes. Her clothes were noticeable as she was wearing a white Galley-La t-shirt that's faded with age, a white cap, blue tinted goggles, denim jeans, and sneakers. She looked quite pretty and interesting, at least Rob thought so.

There were quite a photos actually now that Rob was looking through the apartment. He stopped when he saw what looked kind of like a shrine off to the side in a little corner of the living room. It had a photo of two women- both very beautiful, along with two little kids and Zane himself plus a man with kind of dark blue-hair and two other guys. One of the two kids looked a lot like Hoshi, so that would probably mean that the other kid is Tsuki, Hoshi's twin.

So these two ladies would be Emilia and Rita, their mothers. So who was the man and the other guys around Zane's age? Why wasn't Jeo-san in the photo? Did he take it or something? That did look like an old thumb right there in the bottom left hand side of the photograph. Rob made a mental note to ask Hoshi and Zane about the photo later when the younger was awake.

The redhead walked back into the bedroom where Zane told Rob to put Hoshi. It was kind of hard to believe that the sleeping young man was dangerous, or a pirate captain. It was hard to believe that this helpless looking sleeping kid wanted to leave an whole town and island at the hands of pirates. The First Mate was going to stay by his Captain's side until he woke up. And hopefully he will have an explanation on why he scared Zane and the redhead himself shitless suddenly collapsing for no obvious reason.

"I'm back!" A voice called out as the door opened and closed. That wasn't Zane's voice and the dark green-haired older never said anything about someone else living here. "Za? Are you sleeping again?" Judging by how they are comfortable they sounded and seem to have some kind of nickname for Zane. It seems they know him somehow. Rob could hear them putting something down in the kitchen, probably lunch or food or something. So if they thought that Zane was asleep, that would mean that they would come to the bedroom looking for him. The unexpected voice of the person was male. "Did you get that wood for the ship we're working-" The young man stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rob and Hoshi. "-on. Who are you?"

"I should ask you that question," Rob simply responded. Not sure if he should give this person any information or not. Though, he does remember seeing the person's face in a few of the many photos throughout the house.

"I'm Zeke… Zane's apprenticeship at Sunset," The young man answered. He had light blue-hair and pink eyes. Something of the kid reminded Rob of Hoshi and Ki. Probably the look of blue and pink, it was close to blue and red. Plus the kid was around Hoshi's age too.

"Rob," The redhead answered. "The one sleeping in the bed is Hoshi. He's a friend of Zane's."

"Oh, where is Zane?" Zerek asked looking unsure about whether or not to believe Rob. The redhead doesn't blame the kid for not being sure if he should believe Rob or not. If the ex-bounty hunter was in the kid's shoes, he would be skeptical about the strangers in his friend's/mentor's apartment too.

"Getting a doctor," The pirate answered calmly, not wanting to scare the kid. "He should be back any moment."

"Rob! I'm back! How's Shi doi- Zerek?" Zane said as he walked into the room with a doctor right behind him.

"We're meant to be working on the Coralie Ship, you were getting wood for it." Zerek said to the older.

"Yeah, I totally forget about that. Let the boss know that I'll be there later to work on it. I trust you enough to continue without me Zerek," The older told the younger as he ruffled his hair. "I have a family thing to deal with right now. Yuki, this is who I was telling you about." Talking to the doctor and looking over his shoulder at Hoshi.

"Right Zane," The doctor nodded his head as he walked over. Rob made sure to move well out of the way.

"Are you sure Za?" The kid asked with worry and excitement in his voice.

"Yeah Ze," Zane nodded to him. The kid brighten up and nodded his head right back.

"Okay! I'll let Rowen know!" The kid told him. "Where's the wood? I'll take it with me and get to work!"

"I'll show you and give you a hand. You're not that strong," Zane laughed, laughing as he waved to Rob. "Tell Shi to remain calm if he wakes up freaking out. I'll be back soon."

Rob nodded to Zane not saying anything. It was the redhead's job as First Mate to stay with and look after his captain anyway. The questions that he has for Zane can wait for when he gets back. His eyes went to the doctor once the shipwrights left. He looked like one of the guys in the photos. The one at that little shrine seemed to be from a birthday party. The doctor was short, only about aout 5 foot? Rob was good bit taller at 6 foot 2.

"He's fine," The doctor informed Rob after fifteen minutes of looking Hoshi over. "I'm not sure why he fainted, but right he is just resting. He's tip top health. He was probably quite tired." Drawing a little bit of blood. "But I'll take a blood sample and run some tests to make sure. It could be that he needs more sugar or iron in his system." Getting up. "My clinic is close by. I will be there running some tests then I will return with the results." The doctor packing up his things and getting ready to go.

Hoshi groaned as his hand went to his head. The doctor walking back over to check the teen. Fear flashed in the normal neutral resting red-eyes as the teen seemed freaked out by the appearance of the door. Wind knocking the doctor back. This was a new look for Rob. He hasn't seen his captain have that look before.

"Captain," The First Mate said with his hands in the air a little so that his captain knew that he meant no harm. "Everything is fine. We're at Zane's apartment. That short guy is the doctor."

"Don't call me short!" The doctor said looking annoyed. "Casanova Hoshi. Calm your ass."

Wow, Rob was not expecting that. The doctor and the World Buster Pirate Captain know each other?

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Hoshi said looking confused. "Rob, where's Zane?"

Or maybe not.

"He had to go to work quickly, but he should be back any moment," The redhead informed his captain.

"I didn't think I had changed that much in thirteen years," The doctor sighed as he got up and dusted himself off. "We met at Zane's birthday. I'm Yuki."

Hoshi sat up, he looked to be deep in thought before he began speaking with Rob. "What happened?" Ignoring Yuki who looked a little annoyed and was working out if he should hit Hoshi or not.

"You fainted on me and Zane as we were walking," Rob told him, not sure what else to do or say. He wasn't sure if it was his place to say to Hoshi about Yuki or not.

"I don't faint. I just felt a wave of nausea and I heard Ki's voice then..." Hoshi said as his hand went his head. The voice had been like a whisper and said something about being sorry. Why did Ki say sorry? And why does Hoshi feel so sick? "Something must have happened to Tsuki..." Voicing his thought out loud as a spot on his neck felt like it was burning. Hoshi and Tsuki have always been able to feel or know when something happens to the other. The blue-haired teen wasn't sure if was a side effect from the experiments from the New World Government and the Marines or if it was a twin thing.

The red-eyed teen closed his eyes to try and sense out his brother. He couldn't feel anything which one of two things. Tsuki wasn't in the South Blue anymore or he was dead. It would have to the first one, because if it was second one. Hoshi was sure he would be upset and feel empty, like the time that Tsuki almost died, only probably far worse. Rather than this headache, sick and burning feeling that Hoshi has right now.

So did the Marines knock out his brother with a drug? Or did someone else have his brother? Hoshi really hoped it was the only Marines putting his brother to sleep under the effects of a drug than someone else having him. The Marines the nineteen -year-old can handle and know what they're movements will be. If it was an unknown party, things were going to get difficult for him to get his brother back. Which means that the only thing he can do is wait and he hates having to do that. Something that Hoshi can barely stand doing.

Patience is not his best virtue. But unfortunately, it seemed it was the only thing he could do. Great, that means that Tsuki will tire himself out trying to get in contact with him.

"What?" Yuki and Rob asked Hoshi.

"Nothing," The teen said as he tried to get out of bed, only to fail at it. Damn drug that the Marines or strangers have used on his brother. It has to be a ridiculously strong one for it to be effecting Hoshi like this. "When I find out who did this, I am going to kill them."

"Who did what? Why are you killing people for no reason?" Rob sighed as he was massaging his forehead. Right right, it felt like the redhead was dealing with a toddler throwing tantrum and not a maturing adult?

"Did something happen to Ki?" Yuki asked as he and Rob helped the teen back into the bed.

"Someone's drugged him," Hoshi told him. "With something seriously, ridiculously strong if it's affecting me like this." He could barely think straight and Hoshi doesn't think he has ever had such a bad headache in his life.

"You could feel what happens to your brother? Like twin-instinct? Twinstinct?" Rob asked his captain. He was pretty sure that twinstinct was a made up word, but it works.

"Something like that," Hoshi sighed as he had no idea how to explain it. "Ki and I are connected and when something bad happens to one of us, the other normally feels it. Sometimes even gets a mirrored wound." Pulling up his shirt to show off a marine bird mark on his side. It obvious that someone had used a knife to carve that into Hoshi's bare skin. "It looks like it happened to me, doesn't it? But it didn't. This a mirror scar that they gave Tsuki." Rolling up his sleeve to show off strange looking twin star mixed with the sun and moon. It was curved into the skin. "This one they gave me and it appeared on Tsuki." Pulling down his shirt and rolling down his sleeve. "I always cover them. So you won't see me without long sleeves or a jumper on to hide them. No matter how hot it is, or how wet I get." They weren't things that he was proud off so he didn't see the point of showing them off to the world. He didn't want the world to know he was marked by the Marines.

Rob never imagined there were people in the marines who would do this kind of thing to someone. Especially since the redhead knew a lot of marines and they were all nice enough, at least they were to him. Considering that the Marines were always meant to protect people, not hurt, it was no wonder that Hoshi wasn't a fan of them and didn't want to be at the island when they go there to take the pirates that attacked the town. Though, now that he was thinking of the incident again, he still doesn't know who this black-haired swordsman is. He is going to have to look through the bounties he has and see if it he can find him. Rob heard the door open and closed again, indicating that Zane was back.

"By the way Shi," Zane said, seeming to be back now. "Why did you do something so stupid, attacking Marine bases? It has got in the papers and there's an article about it plus a bounty." Showing them the blue-haired teen's bounty. Rob whistled at the amount of money. That was a lot of money, and why does it say Wanted Alive Only? Why does Hoshi always bring more questions than answers? And why wasn't Rob surprised by this?

"Because I was looking for Ki. I followed every lead I got, no matter how little or unlikely," Hoshi answered as though it was obvious on why he attacked the Marine Bases. "The Marines have Ki and the main thing I know is that they are here in the South Blue, hence why I am here and attacked any Marine Base I was given as a lead in finding him. But none of the Marines here are useful."

"You know they are calling you Blood Rain Hoshi because you make it rain with your enemies' blood, right?" Zane said showing them the article. Rob taking it and looking at it in interest. There was nothing useful in the article really, but it was always nice to know how people viewed his captain.

"It happened one time and it was by accident," The nineteen-year-old informed the older as he defended himself for the cause of action. Getting a big brother look from Zane and seeming to cave in from the look, Hoshi suddenly added. "Okay fine, it happened several times and a few people died. But it's no big deal."

"Why is there blood on your face in the bounty poster picture?" Rob asked as he was looking at it.

"Because I got some on me and I tried to wipe it off but it ended up like that instead," Hoshi sighed to his First Mate. "Though, that's not as bad as the last island. I was literally covered head-to-toe in blood trying to get information from the marines. But not one of them knew anything and they all seemed like kind people from when I was talking to them before I attacked. So I let them all live."

"Oh yes because that helps the matter!" Zane yelled at him. Hoshi looked bored as he cleaned out his ear. "Are you insane Shi!?"

"Some people think so," He answered honestly with a shrug and not overly caring. "But we both know I'm not. The only thing that matters to me is getting Ki back. Whether the Marines or anyone else likes it or not."

"Which is why you're going to be a pirate. Because it will make getting him back easier and to show the marines that they can't control you or your destiny, right?" Rob stated as he was reading the newspaper. Hoshi was not an easy book or person to read, but the redhead was slowly learning how to do it.

"Exactly, you get it," The Captain nodded to his First Mate. "How long until we can get a ship Zane?"

"I'll have one ready soon. You just rest for now," Zane sighed as he massaged his forehead. All Hoshi does is give him headaches, Zane swears. "I'll organise you some food, I'll eat something myself, have a shower, get changed and go to work. You can come with me to see the ships later. I am working something out with my boss about it. So stay here until I send someone to get you."

"Steak and chips?"

"Of course. You liked it well-done still?"

"Yes."

"You like steak and chips captain?" Rob said looking to Hoshi.

"Yes. It's simple and easy," he replied. "I shouldn't move until this feeling of grogginess and nausea goes away anyway."

"So when you said you would cook, you meant that you could cook steak and chips?" Rob asked his captain. He remembered his captain said something about being a one trick pony or something when it comes to food. Or maybe it was something about only knowing how to cook a few things. It was something like that.

"Yep. Steaks and chips are good," Hoshi nodded.

"Fair enough. So when should we go to Sunset?" Rob asked looking at Zane.

"Tomorrow would be best," Zane said thinking about it. "Or we could maybe do it tonight. I mean, it's not like I can pull a ship from my ass. It's not that simple."

"I wish it could be that simple," Hoshi sighed. "I would like to leave right away. Especially with this bounty business." Looking at his bounty poster in annoyance. All this is going to do is get more in his way of finding his brother. "That would explain the looks and people who were following us."

"It does." Rob nodded in agreement.

"Well if your in that much of a rush, I will cook and we can eat our food on our way to Sunset," Zane said not noticing that Yuki had left. "But are you in any condition to sail?"

"I'll be fine," Hoshi told him as he laid down. "I'll just stay here until the food is ready." It's not like resting would hurt him. The sooner they were gone the sooner they could find Tsuki and the less trouble they will be for Zane. Hoshi was sure that trouble was going to follow them, it always seemed to turned up for him. He didn't want to put Zane in more trouble than he will already be in with the nineteen-year-old just being here and near him. The red-eyed teen was sure that others will try to hurt or use Zane to get to him. Hoshi didn't want Zane to get hurt because of him. Zane was Tskui's older brother after all. ' _Ki, just what is going on with you? You'd love to be here with me right now with Zane._ '

* * *

33 review

21 favourites

26 follows


End file.
